Brothers and Guilt
by Belgio
Summary: Belgium has been reborn into a new Belgium due to the return of her goverment. Now the new Belgium is slowly figuring out her predecessor's old secrets that may spell trouble for many. Denmark is there to protect a new friend and pay his respects to an old friend.
1. Belgium's House

I do not own hetalia, never did and never will, this is just written out of pure enjoyment. Enjoy!

The beautiful sound of a piano could be heard from Belgium's home. The sound was so lovely it pulled Germany out of the house, thinking it was Austria playing at her house. The song was nothing like he had heard before. The sound echoed, slow and soft, it fitted the falling snow of winter. He stared at the light blue home with white trim. Christmas lights hung from the roof. The smell of hot chocolate and sweets followed the wind as he stood there. Breathing in the sweet smells of her home. It was diffrent some how this year he said to himself.

Belgium had been gone for almost a year. This was a new country, this was Kingdom of Belgium. He took in another deep breath as the warmer air drifting from her windows, carrying a scent of peppermint and chocolate. Ludwig stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to meet the new Belgium, not that he wanted to be rude, it was just so much had happened between the woman he knew and him. He closed his eyes as a knot developed in his stomach. He gritted his teeth. This wasn't fair he thought. Ludwig shook his head. He didn't even feel the cold creeping up on the nape of his neck, causing goose pimples. He was reminded of all the things he wanted to say to the woman of his past but now it was to late. Anger swelled inside of him, replacing the sorrow that was in his heart. He wasn't mad at her, it was himself. He was such an idiot, to wait this long to say something. Ludwig fought back the anger and his face softened as he looked up to the sky.

The music continued as he reached for a snow flake falling. He stared at the melting flake on his calloused finger. It reminded him of so much. His dark blue eyes gazed upon the flake as it melted away into a drop of water. It was their friendship. It was strong in the beginning and melted into nothing but just a drop that fell to the ground. He took in a cold, jagged breath. Ludwig hated moments like this. Mixed memories pulled at his heart strings. His chest hurt and it wasn't from breathing in all the cold air. Germany lowered his head and ran his fingers through is blonde hair, his bangs falling forward a little.

"Bruder! Are you just going to stand there are you coming inside?" A platinum haired albino leaned in the door way with his arms crossed. His red eyes pierced through the wall of white snow like red fire. "Traurig." Germany looked back at the small house, shoving his hands in his pockets. His brother sighed and walked out there, laying a firm hand on his back, knocking off the some of the snow that built up on Ludwig's shoulders. Germany grunted at the firm pat.

"It's different isn't it", Prussia asked. Germany nodded. Prussia sighed. "Is that the stupid aristocrat playing?" Ludwig shrugged his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure, from the sounds of it, it is." Ludwig's voice was simple and flat. Prussia taking an opportunity to satisfy his curiosity about this new Kingdom of Belgium volunteered to go grab him for dinner. Germany wanted to go but the tug at his stomach pervented him. His feet even felt like lead. Ludwig did find the strength to turn back towards his house and go inside. He felt uncomfortable about leaving Gilbert to go to her house but the past is the past. Besides Austria was there, he thought.

Prussia came up to her white door sheltered from the the snow by a small entry way cover. The white trim slightly reflected the mutli colored lights from the various decorations. He knocked but no answer, the piano just kept playing a beautiful tune. Prussia smiled as he let himself in. It's been sixty six years since he had been in this particular house. A hard lump developed in his throat as he looked around. Everything was the same. His heart stopped as echos of screams and loud voices came back in his mind. It was like it happened yesturday. He had a hard time taking the next step. Gilbert's stomach twisted. He felt very nauseated and slightly dizzy. His head spun.

Gilbert took in a deep, uneven breath and let it out slowly. His hand shook but he was able to control it. He took in how awesome he was to be able to step in _**this**_ house again. He walked up the stairs, passing by pictures of Netherlands and Belgium, Romano and Antonio, Romano and Belgium and various others. They seemed to stare at him as he walked by them. Gilbert thought he must be really losing his mind to be doing this. His hands began to sweat as he crept up to the wooden door with light peering from the edges. The piano music became louder. It wasn't just a faint beautiful tune, it was a slow, sad song, in full volume. Memories of Belgium ran through his mind, her smile, her eyes, it was all coming back. Even the painful reminders of why he never came back to his place. He clenched his jaw and got himself under control.

He opened up the door to see a woman dressed in a red velvet dress sitting on the bench. Her hair was a bright golden blonde, shoulder lenght, her golden curls bounced with each movement. The woman had a red bow in her hair matching her candy apple red dress. The velvet dress firmly stuck to her body as he played. Her skirt was neatly tucked under her. She didn't realize he was there. His red eyes scanned the lovely form. Was this the new Belgium, he wondered. He swallowed hard trying to push back any emotion that was swelling inside of him. His mouth went dry as he realized his answer. He felt his knees get weak and his stomach do flips. Gilbert froze. He watched her play. His mind froze with the rest of his body. Prussia's chest hurt as his heart started beating harder. He had to escape but couldn't find the strength, as his awesomeness disapeared.

Belgium turned around as she felt a cool breeze caress her cheek. She smiled so lovely he thought. Her face was the Belgium he knew, but this one had beautiful curls that bounced around her face and she looked a little younger. Her eyes were a dark emerald green, they shined so brightly and so perfectly he thought. He dropped to his knees in shock. She was still Belgium. "Are you ok, mon ami?" Her vioce had a touch of a french accent. Prussia thought maybe god had punished him, reminding him of all the horrible things he'd done. Her face would forever remain in his thoughts but this... this.. this is what god wanted, he wanted him to see her physically. Like a ghost brought back to life.

He found the strength to move as she got up and touched his shoulder to see if he was alright. Prussia stood up so fast his head spun slightly. He quickly apologized and ran down the stairs. Belgium was so shocked by it all that she didn't know what to say or do. She knew her neighbors were a bit odd but this was on a different level. She went to her window as her door slammed shut. The tall, white haired, man ran over to his house. She sighed. Belgium had a glimmer of hope that she would have some company. She guessed not by the reaction she recieved just then. She went back to her piano and played a mournful tune, that reflected how lonely she was in her house. Each key reflected how badly she wanted someone to talk to.

Everyone avoided her like the plague. When she was around, they walked on egg shells. She sighed as she continued to play. Belgium wondered what was everyone's deal. Why did they do that? She was frightened to find out why, was there such a horrible secret that everyone knew about her. At the meetings she would only get a glance and a smile. No words were ever spoken. Everyone just talked over her or forgot that she was even there. She found this life very hard already. Christmas was coming up and she figured she was going to have to spend it alone.

The dutch that was her predecessor's brother was even busy as she invited him over. The tune became sadder. She wanted so bad for her first Christmas to be nice and filling but that wasn't going to happen. France, her neighbor, was holding a Christmas party and yet didn't invite her. She had no clue what the German's were doing but due to the reaction she just recently recieved she wasn't going to be going over there any time soon. She sighed again.

Prussia came through the door abruptly and immediatly went for the Berentzen Apfelkorn in the liquor cabnet. He walked off into his room, looking even more pale than usual. Germany went to ask him what's wrong but curses and asking God why bellowed through the door. Ludwig knew at that moment. Glass broke against the wall as the Prussian lost his temper in the room. His curses got louder as the hour passed and more things broken.

Germany finally knocked on his door when his brother grew quiet. His brother was sobbing on the floor. Ludwig carefully walked over to him. "Are you alright?" He laid a gentle hand on his brother's head who craddled his knees to his chest, red in the face, and tears streaming down his cheeks. "She looks like her, exactly like her", Prussia angrly spoke up. His face twisted and his red eyes looked into the floor boards as if they were looking at something or someone else. His brother's sniffles sounded pathetic but he understood where he was coming from. Germany stood there looking down at him, his brother finally looking up towards him. "She's beautiful and perfect you know? She plays the piano and ... and..." His brother paused, making an expression he knew all to well. Prussia dropped the bottle and his body went limp. His brother passed out.

Ludwig took in a deep sigh. "This is the reason I didn't want to go over there", he said softly and sympathetically. Ludwig noticed a red dress and blonde hair pass by a window in her house. He couldn't help but to look through his brothe's window. His window faced her kitchen and he saw her. Beautiful she was and perfect. Just like he remembered. Ludwig touched the cold glass windowpane. He held his breath. Her ivory skin was smooth and her cheeks full of color. His blue eyes blinked. Ludwig feeling the swelling in his stomach closed the windows. He knew the pain his brother was going through and the guilt. He expelled a jagged breath. Ludwig had a dreaded feeling that this was just the beginning and it wasn't going to be easy, not for anyone. May God have mercy on us all... , he quietly thought as he left the room.


	2. Happiest Day of Her Life

The next day, Belgium recieved good news. She was going to visit someone by the name of Iceland. She was ecstatic. France and Germany could hear her excitement as she hollered through her house gleefully. She didn't know anything about this Iceland but she was so happy to get out of the house. She learned that her flight was going to leave in a couple of hours and to pack as much as she could. Belgium was a bit frightened. No one gave her time to study their culture or language. What if the person judged her for not knowing anything and assumed she was rude or worse, _**stupid**_ for not learning their language, at least the ability to say hello or good bye would have been nice.

Bel's body froze in fear and her heart raced, what if they didn't like her at all for being the new Belgium? She found that was usually the case. Bel pictured in her mind what always happened, a warm smile as the nation would walk up to her with a skip in their step and then when they found out it was just a mistake and the Belgium they knew passed, they'd recoil back and wish her a nice day. No one knew what to say or do, so they just brushed her aside, never to look at her again. Belgium's eyes lowered to the floor as her heart sank. She clenched her hands together in front of her. Maybe she was thinking to much into it but either way her boss told her she had to go.

She grabbed all the warm cloths that she could find and stuffed them into a brown, leather suitecase. Bel grabbed everything, including a waffle iron just in case they wanted waffles. Other than cloths and her waffle iron she didn't know what else to bring. Then it hit her. A gift goes a long way, and it was almost Christmas. She opened up her cabnet and pulled out a black and white coffee mug. It looked brand new, but it was in the shape of a fat penguin. Bel let out a disappointing sigh. "Well I guess this would have to do." She spoke to herself feeling frustrated.

Belgium managed to shove some homemade peppermints and choclates in to the mug, filling it up to the rim. Looking at it even more, she wrapped a velvet red ribbon around the neck. It looked like a cheesy Christmas gift that you buy at the store, she sighed in discontent. "I wish I something nicer to give them", as she spoke to herself she felt as if she was being watched. Bel looked around and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her blue, cotton dress, made for winter. It was long and had a satin liner that was soft and comfortable to the touch. It was a little dressy for most people but she enjoyed it. The dress held snug to her, high lighting her womanly features, this was one of her favorite dresses as she twirled around in it, allowing the long flowing skirt to fill out around her. She then plopped down on the couch where she saw blonde hair move outside in the window.

She quickly shot up and ran for the door, to see France jump over the white fence. "Bonjour", she spoke loudly. He turned, wearing a white suit, adjusting his pink tie. "Ah, mon cheri, it seems you have caught me." France was a little embarrased but his vioce wasn't rushed, or paniced, it was calm, cool, and collective. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, his blond hair flowing with the breeze, his face had a soft expression, while his eyes stettled gingerly on her delicate form. France paused remembering when a young woman about her age would come to _**him**_ asking all kinds of questions.

He truly cared for Belgium. France wished there was a way he could have saved her those years ago. He had to stand by and watch everything unfold, even when he heard... He closed his steel blue eyes and opened them again. The snow was falling again, this Belgium, wasn't the same girl he watched grow into a woman. It pulled his heart strings. His chest began to hurt. He leaned his head to side just a bit and watched her ivory face in the snow. It was her face that reminded him of Belgium so much, before everything went sour. Her dark green eyes, were like green looking glass, one could gaze into them and see the stars. Her golden locks of her curls around her face, swayed with the wind, covering her face. She used her soft, pale hand and held back the hair so she could see him. The silence between them told her how much he really missed the old Belgium. France swallowed hard as tear swelled in his eyes. He turned his back to her with a sad expression.

"I apologize, mon cheri." France was more apologizing for crying in front of her than peeking in on her. He began to walk away, staring at the ground. His heart and lungs felt heavy. France began to gasp for air as he tried to fight back the tears. "Wait!" She ran up to the fence. He paused, hoping to hear the same words Belgium always said when she caught him watching. Belgium knew he needed someone to hold or talk to and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to at least make one friend. "Wait! France!" Her mind went blank the only thing that she could think was how thick the air she was breathing in was and how cold the snow was. She thought of an idea. "Wait right there!"

Belgium quickly ran inside. France turned around to see the young girl dash into the house. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve. She came back with a dark green, knitted scarf, jumping the fence. "Mon ami, please wear this, the next time you choose to spy on me." Her smile was radiant as she put the wooly scarf around his neck. His body stiffened and he froze. France couldn't take his eyes off her. He actually got to hear the very words that made him love Belgium in the first place. "This way, I won't have to worry about you catching a cold." France fell to his knee's hugging her, pulling her to her knees. Belgium felt his full weight land on her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders. She found herself helpless against the larger French man. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and began to sob loudly. France held her closer and tighter.

His mumbles were in french and Belgium patted his back and rubbed it, soothing the larger male. France clenched the back of her dress tightly. He missed her, he wanted her back so bad. He needed someone to keep him company, he kept repeating himself in french. France realized she even smelled like Belgium. That sweet, fresh smell of waffles and chocolates. He began to breath in her very essance. Bel blushed as she felt the heat of his breath under her ear. Before he knew it, he had stopped crying and was rubbing her back instinctively. He blinked as she broke the spell. "I... I.. need to go. I'm visiting Iceland in about a half hour now." He smiled as he stood helping her to her feet and knocking off some of snow off her. "Oui, I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek with his warm hand. Her smile was a little nervous, he knew then, she was his _**Belgium**_. "Have fun mon cheri." She nodded and hopped the fence as he waved good bye to her. She turned and waved by back. Excited that she had just made a new friend. This day was turning out to be the best day of her life she thought.


	3. Making Friends

I do not own hetalia.. never did.. never will.. this chapter is dedicated to my friends who like this pairing iceXnor. Sexual themed at the end. Remember it's my first fan fic, please rate and tell me your opinion.

It didn't take long after she got back to her house that the black, limo showed up. She nervously climbed in after grabbing her one suitcase and handing it off the to driver. Belgium held on to the fat penguin. It looked kind of pretty and had all the chocolate and peppermint inside it. Not only did she not want to pack it, fear of it breaking or getting dishevel, but also because she needed something to fidget with. She was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. With the aide of deep breaths and her I-Pod, she was able to make it to the airport in one piece. She took in a deep breath as she walked up to the private plane.

When she boarded the plane, she was shaking so badly that the stewardess had to help her to her seat but before she could sit down her stomach knotted up and she knew she was about to lose her lunch. The short blonde haired woman ushered Belgium to the bathroom quickly. When she was done, the friendly woman helped her back to her seat, where she picked up the coffee mug again and asked for a pillow and a blanket to try and help her calm down. The only thing keeping her from freaking out was the penguin in her right hand. It had a goofy looking smile that seemed to soothe her a little.

Eight hours passed and her back and legs began to cramp. The plane landed. She felt a wave of nausea coming but quickly swallowed it down as the plane came to a hault. Belgium looked out the window to the beautiful sight that was Iceland. The mountains were beautful and snow capped. Snow was every where, like someone had thrown cotton outside in thick, fluffy layers. There was a limo out side the gate with a tall man dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark brown knitted sweater. He had short platinum hair, he was pale in complection but he was hansome she thought. She couldn't tell if he was tall or short from where she stood. She could tell his eyes followed the plane's door as they arrived, as she continued to look out the window.

She stepped outside. The cold air rushed up under her light winter jacket she had on. Belgium shivered, not used to this kind of cold. She wondered how he could stand there unmoved in only a knitted sweater. She stood there for a moment and was ushered down the stairs. He thought it was strange the country he was meeting was a girl. They've all been male prior to this so this would be a first for him. His palms began to sweat as she came down the metal stairs, nervousness started to take a hold on him as the present situation began to take hold the more he thought about it. She was cute he thought as he could feel himself blush a little. The wind picked up and she had to grab the skirt of her dress to keep it from flying up as she huddled herself in almost a ball. The cold wind rushed up underneath her dress. Iceland smiled, it wasn't above him to appreciate the view, which distracted him away from his nervousness.

Belgium had a hard time keeping her dress from blowing up in her face, with only one hand, as she held onto her hair band and the mug with the other. The gust wind died down and she continued down the stairs, blushing. She had realized that the gentleman was watching the whole time and prayed he didn't see anything to personal. Bel finally made it to him, by now she was shivering like a leaf, she was more nervous than cold. Without a word she pushed the cup forward into his stomach, looking down. Bel felt so out of place and strange. She didn't say anything for fear her words would be muffled by the sound of her teeth chattering. He took the peace offering hesitantly. Iceland's violet blue eyes gazed at the mug. A cheap trinket he thought, he forced a smile. Bel could see through his fake smile. As she suspected, he didn't like it. Her nerves did calm down, now that she knew she wasn't going to make a new friend, it was business, and that she could do without a second thought.

Bel mustered up a smile, though her heart sank as she realized she failed at making a friend, but she was going to do the best that she could of this week while she was here after all it was just business now. Emil opened up the door allowing her to step inside. The warm air hit her cheeks causing her eyes to water a little. Her ears burned from the cold and her cheeks turned bright red. Iceland followed behind her. She scooted all the way to the other door allowing him room to move about. Bel propped her elbow on the arm of the door and put her chin on the palm of her hand. She was bathing in the warm air that surrounded her. Emil couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her golden locks of hair, her blue hair ribbon, her long, bare legs, that went up under the skirt of her dress. He rubbed his nose and closed his eyes. What was he thinking, he asked himself. She was attractive but he knew nothing about her. He blamed the lack of company he's had over the years on his behavior.

He looked at the penguin again, it was kind of pretty but a little lame. Emil thought maybe this all she could afford, after all she did just bring one suitcase. He finally noticed the candy inside wasn't wrapped. He cautiously picked up a light colored, square shaped chocolate to inspect it. It was smooth in texture and had a little christmas design. Emil cocked his head to the side. "They're not poisoned, mon cher." He blinked as he turned to see her watching him with dark, emerald green eyes that seemed to shine in the light. "They're not wrapped", is all he could say. His voice was almost monotone. Iceland was caught off guard when she spoke to him, his mind raced and that was all he could come up with; he could do better than that he thought to himself. Bel snatched one and plopped it in her mouth with a playful smile, it made him smile for a brief moment. Her heart skipped a beat. He was handsome yes but it was the fact, he made a genuine smile. "That's because I didn't have time to properly wrap them." Iceland blinked. That meant that she made them. Maybe her gift wasn't as lame. he thought quietly to himself. He bit into only half of the gooey chocolate square. The candy immediately melted in his mouth and had a hint of berry in the center. His eyes lit up as he ate the rest of the square eagerly. He never really recieved gifts from the heart. When he last was visited by someone that wasn't his brother, they gave him a superficial gift from the store that didn't mean anything. She actually made something with care and brought it. Just like his brother Norway before he stopped visiting.

He assumed the cup was just to act as a carrier, after all it was almost Christmas and it did have a seasonal look to it. "My apologies mon ami, for the goofy looking mug", she spoke up in a hurry. Watching him eye the thing as he turned it over and over with his pale hands, made her feel like she had to say something about it. He chuckled. "It's not a bother. I like the chocolate by the way. I wish I had something to give you in return; to be honest I didn't know quite what to expect. I just recieved short notice an hour ago that you were coming." Bel chuckled. "I have to sympathize with. I was told to get packed, my plane was leaving in a couple of hours." They both shared a laugh. Bel found hope again that maybe she had found a friend.

The drive didn't take to long, then they got to Iceland's house, she saw it was a large log cabin. The snow had piled high on each side of the path as the walked up to his wooden door. He didn't live with the rest of his people in the cities. He lived in the mountains alone. It was starting to get dark already she realized as she looked away into the distance. The sky was starting to show hints of dark blues creeping down towards the mountains in the distance as the sun had already started to fall. Emil opened the door and the smell of pine and ceder filled her nostrils. It was a comfy smell that she enjoyed. Emil stretched out a hand to take her coat as she walked the rest of the way in. She paused looking at the hand. "Your coat?" His voice was in a muffled chuckle. Bel blinked as she was in a daze. His cabin was beautiful and it didn't register what he was asking for. "Oh!" Her face turned red as she realized what he was asking for. He couldn't contain his chuckle any longer.

Embarrassed she quickly recovered. "Your house is huge and it's belle! It's bigger than mine", she blurted. Bel covered her soft lips and her eyes grew wide. "Je suis désolé! I sound like an idiot right now." Her face turned red once more. She could feel the blood rush to her ears. Iceland began laughing out loud. "No, you don't sound like an idiot and thank you, thank you very much." It was at that moment the ice between the two was truely broken he thought. He hadn't laughed like that in a very long time. Emil felt some relief. She wasn't like anyone he had met before. The Kingdom of Belgium seemed very genuinely kind hearted, a trait that was uncommon now a days.

He gingerly grabbed her wrist to have her follow him. His snickers soothed her. This was going a lot smoother than she anticipated. Bel liked him so far. He was nice and he seemed to enjoy her company. Emil pulled her to the living room where a fire was going, there was a wolf pelt laid in front of it and various animal heads decorated the walls. It reminded her that he was a viking, through and through. His hunts proudly displayed so everyone could see them. Two large, dark blue curtains covered a wall on the front of the house. He put her in the center of the room facing them, telling her to stand still. Emil turned off all the lights, the glow from the orange fire lit up the room. She stood still with growing anticipation of what's going to happen next. Iceland pulled the curtains back. Bel looked up to a dark sky of stars. It was breath taking. He quickly moved behind her. "Good the show hasn't begun yet", as he glanced at his watch. "Show? What show", she turned to ask him. He lightly grabbed her shoulders with large palms as he corrected her to face forward. "Wait. You'll see."

The Northern Lights streaked across the sky in a variety of colors. The large windows that went up the entire wall, allowed the light to glow inside the home, safe from the cold. Iceland smiled broadly as she stepped away from him, closer to the windows. She was in such awe that she forgot where she was at. He gleefully went up behind her. "You like?" She was unable to find words as pale greens and yellows streaked across the dark sky. "Chocolates", was the only word that came from her soft lips. He raises an eyebrow. She shook her head. "My chocolates don't compare to this," she whispered. Emil was happy she approved of his show.

"Iceland", she whispered. He blinked, it was first time she had said his name. Her french accent gave his name a lovely sound. "Yes," he whispered back with a smirk on his pale lips. There was a long pause before she continued. "I can see heaven, I think." That statement alone took him by surprise. He's heard it called many things but heaven wasn't one of them. He stepped behind her to wrap his arm around her. He wanted to hug her for such kind words.

"I see, I came in at a bad moment." The unfamilar voice made Bel jump and Iceland laugh. "Norway!" The tall nordic ran over to hug his brother who was slightly shorter than him. Both Nordic men chuckled and hugged each other. "Hey Ice. Did I come at a bad time?" "No! No! Never a bad time! Lukas, this is Belgium. Bel, this is Norway." Her and Norway shook hands. "How do you do mon ami", she asked. "I'm good", Norway answered looking a slightly puzzled at Belgium. He'd never really heard her accent before. Iceland couldn't be happier he thought. His brother came to visit. He waited so long for him, he was about to give up on him.

As both men began to greet each other and spoke in their native tongues. Belgium turned her head to watch the violets, purples, reds, greens, twinkle across the sky. She was in awe. A rumbling sound from Belgium's stomach was heard. It was so loud both men's voices were muffled by it. She grabbed her stomach as hunger began to set in. Bel was so embarrassed, she couldn't even look at them. Their silence made it worse. Her face flushed and her ears turned bright red against the orange glow of the fire. "Bel, are you hungry?" She was in the middle of saying no, when her stomach did more of the talking. Iceland chuckled. Norway offered a hand to her. "Its about dinner time for us as well. Come on. We'll make you some Icelandic and Norwegian dishes." She delicately took his hand. Norway blinked. Her hand was very soft and cool to the touch. Norway fumbled over his thoughts and then smiled warmly at her.

Iceland and Norway lead her to the kitchen. It was huge. She even made a soft squeal. "I love your kitchen mon cher!" She was so excited as she looked at all the fine craftsmanship of each cabinet and counter top. The dark, stained wooden tops matched the hard wood floors. The kitchen was spotless, much like her kitchen, unless she was cooking. She ran her finger tips over the counter tops. Iceland and Norway both smiled at her and watched every movement of hers. "Well gentlemen, if you two are cooking dinner, I'll be in charge of coffee, oui?" Neither of them argued.

Bel watched as they took strange things and turned them into the food that was now sitting in front of her. She looked at Iceland with an inquiring look. He chuckled, "it's fiskibollur." He swallowed his food. "Fish balls, a fish meat ball in brown gravy and that's mashed potatoes with Jarlsberg cheese." The food was delicious. It wasn't like anything she's tried before but it was good. Iceland was enjoying her and his brother's company. Though no one really said a word as they ate, it was obviously pleasant from the glances they gave each other.

Bel stuffed herself full. She couldn't eat another bite. Belgium realized that she ate like a mouse compared to them. The men chuckled at themselves. "Want more", Norway asked her while sipping his coffee. She shook her head as she puffed out her cheeks. Iceland smiled. "I think she's full," Emil said while watching Bel with his violet blue eyes. Norway nodded with a smile. The one thing all the Nordics believed in, eat how much you want, but clean your plate, when you're done. To Iceland and Norway, Bel did just the opposite. She only ate a little bit, but she was full. She had to protest to get them to stop harrasing her and leave her be, they even commented on how skinny she was but the conversation ended in laughs.

Later that evening, they sipped coffee and watched the Northern Lights from Iceland's living room. Belgium felt snug in knitted blanket Iceland gave her. She sat quietly as she listened to them both speak about old times, some times reverting to their own language. She had set the cup down and pulled the sun yellow blanket to her chin. Before she knew, she was lifted up. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes as Iceland had drapped her legs over his arm, while supporting her with the other. "You fell asleep." His voice was warm and comforting. She smiled softly. "Oh, I'm sorry mon ami." Her voice barely a whisper. He chuckled. "I'll take you to your room. If you need anything, I'm the third door down from you, on your left." She leaned into him, taking in his full sent. He had a crisp fresh smell about him. Bel couldn't put a finger on it.

He sat her down on her bed. "My brother and I took the liberty of bringing your things up here." She rubbed her eyes and smiled. He couldn't miss the fact of how lovely she looked. She brought her knees close together and folded her hands neatly in her lap. Her deep green eyes gazed at him. He felt like bowing or kissing her hand, but fought back the urge. He left quietly after that. Belgium sighed as she stood. This is the most company she's had since she came to existence. She was very content. After she changed into her ducky tank top and matching flannel pants, Bel crawled into bed. She jumped as the cold sheets touched her bare shoulders and feet. Belgium felt herself drift to sleep.

Iceland and Norway shared a bed. It wasn't awkward for them to do so nude. Nordics cut the wood stoves at night to save on materials and out of habbit, sleep together to keep warm. This was nothing new to them. Iceland always did feel safe around his brother as he stripped his sweater, showing the deep scars on his back and shoulders. He turned to watch his brother undress. His brother's pale skin in night, showed his battle scars as well. Each scar baring a memory of each other's affection for each other. That type of affection has never waivered even when they did split ways.

Iceland, after stripping his pants, slipped into bed next to Norway. Who was already watching his brother with his dark blue eyes. Iceland crawled up Norway's body, looking down at the shorter Nordic under him. A smirk played upon his lips as his violet blue eyes flashed mischievously. It's been years since they were alone like this. His eyes drank up Norway's pale, fit form underneath him. Norway's eyes flashed eagarly, his body was awaiting for Iceland to take full control. "It's been a long time brother." Iceland's voice was guttural. Norway growled not wanting to wait any longer, he grabbed Iceland around the neck and rolled his brother on his back, shoving his hot moist tongue into Iceland's mouth. Iceland groanded and repsonded by exploring his brother's mouth. Each of them, exploring each other's bodies with calloused hands.

Just before things became to heated, they heard a knock on the door. Norway chuckled and plopped his head on Iceland's chest. Hearing and feeling his heavy heart beat under his ear, he closed his eyes and begun to caress his brother's sides softly with his rough hands. Iceland started snickering. "Yes?" Iceland had a hard time stiffling his laughter from being tickled. "D...Do you have another blanket mon ami?" Iceland looked up at Norway who was looking back down at him. Norway had lifted himself up to allow his brother to get out from under him. "Why?" Iceland couldn't hide the concern tone in his voice. "I...I've gotten really cold. I figure maybe you'd have another blanket or something. Iceland got up and opened the door, not caring about his nudity. Bel looked away in embarrassment.

He blushed seeing Belgium in her pj's that revealed how voluptuous she was. He felt the need to play with the thin yellow straps on of her tank top. She had no hair ribbon in her hair this time, it was just pulled back showing her delicate features of her face and her slender neck. Iceland felt himself begin to become excited with the need to touch her but all was erased when she shivered. Bel was very cold and was trying not to show it. Her body was stiff. Iceland forgot that she had come from a warmer climate, so maybe cutting the heat was a bad thing, at least for the night. Her skin showed goose pimples as she rubbed her own arms. Her teeth chattered breifly. Iceland's violet blue eyes narrowed on her. Belgium didn't see him reach for her. He grabbed her wrist firmly. "Ah! Iceland!"

Iceland's hand felt like a hot iorn against her wrist. He pulled her to him. His whole body was warm. He flinched as her cold body hit his. She was _**very**_ cold. Iceland pulled her in to the room and half pushed her on to the bed. She squealed and tried to get up. Bel didn't know what was going on. She tried to fight but Norway covered her with blankets and hovered over her. His dark blue eyes smiled mischievously. Her eyes widen, the realization of the whole situation finally sunk into her racing mind. The bed was warm and welcoming but a disturbing thought hit her, she was with a naked man and another one was crawling in next to her. Belgium could have sworn her heart stopped beating and she held her breath. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Norway smiled as she put her hands up in a defensive manner. He could feel the cold radiating from her. His brother had good reason to pull her to bed with them. Though he had to admit he was a little disappointed. Norway wanted to finish what they had started, but he couldn't blame her for seeking warmth, not as cold as she was.

Iceland grabbed her arm, breaking the spell Norway had on her. He roled on his side, pulling her into him. His raw skin radiated welcoming heat. Emil rubbed her back gently, laying his head above hers. God she was soft, he thought. Her trembling body warmed up quickly. She was now nervous as Norway scooted closer, squishing her to Iceland. Her body was as stiff as a board. Iceland and Norway chuckled. "It's alright Bel, we won't hurt you." Emil's voice was soft and thick. The body heat emerging from both of them finally got Bel to relax after she realize they didn't mean any harm. "Merci, both of you." She spoke softly as her eyes began to drift closed. She tried to stay away, unsure of the present situation but they seemed so comfortable and caring.

A soft snore escaped her as she layed her soft hands on Emil's bare chest. He gasped. His brother looked at him, with a twisted funny look. "Her hands are freezing", Emil whispered defensively. Norway chuckled. He found himself, lightly running his fingers over her bare shoulders and nape of the neck. Emil was gingerly playing with the ends of her gold locks of hair. She was very beautiful and attractive. Norway smiled with a devilish grin. "You know, we could have a threesome, and finish what we started." His voice had a playful tone. Emil knew he maybe joking but he was also half serious. "No." Iceland said flately, glaring at Norway. Lukas chuckled. "I was only joking." Emil gave him a false smile.

Iceland wasn't about to lose a new freind he had just made over his brother's antics, but he did entertain the thought and quickly brushed it aside. It was late and everyone was tired. It was time to sleep. "Godnatt Lukas." Emil's voice was simple and content. His brother took a note of it. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in a long time. "Godnatt Emil." Both of them were content to be honest, Norway thought. He was happy to make a freind as well. Maybe he'd stick around for a while and see how this goes, he kept thinking quietly to himself before he drifted into a deep sleep. Both brothers hugged Belgium as they slept. She was warm and happy as Bel slept with a smile on her lips.


	4. Breakfast?

*I don't own hetalia, never did never will. This is dedicated to my friends at chatzy, Sve for all the help with the reactions and back ground knowledge of the Nordics, Denmark for the ideas, Michigan and Fem!Norway for the encouragement to continue.

The next morning Iceland and Norway woke up holding one another. Norway leaned in to explore Iceland's mouth. Iceland accepted as he took in a deep breath. Both their hands caressed each other's skin. Emil then took note Belgium was missing. His eyes flung open, he stoped the kiss abruptly. Norway looked at him surprised. "What's wrong bror?" Emil blinked a few times, staring at Lukas hovering over him. "Belgium. She's not here." His voice was full of worry.

The smell of waffles, bacon, and coffee filled the room. Norway smiled softly. "It seems she's preoccupied herself." Norway leaned down to give Iceland another deep kiss. Emil put his hands on his brother's bare chest. Tempting as it was, he needed to check on his guest. She seemed to have taken over _**his**_ responsibilities. Lukas snorted. "Fine." His voice reflected his irritation as he hopped out of bed and put his cloths on. Emil sat up sighing. "Sorry, but you know... It's my house, my guest." His brother angerly put his sweater on. "I don't count?" His eyes glancing up at Iceland, with a hint of bitterness in them. Emil shook his head. "She's never been her before, so cut me some slack will ya?" Lukas let out a long sigh. "Fine... It's just been a long time since i saw you and..." Norway glanced over his shoulder hearing someone walk by the room.

He could tell it was Bel. Her foot steps were light and barely audible. The shadow stopped walked back by and turned and walked back by again. He had to chuckle, forgetting how frustrated he was. He and Emil figured she was lost. Emil quickly got dressed as both men came out. Norway dressed like he was the night before and Emil in black sweat pants with no shirt, his scars proudly displayed across torso and ribs. Belgium startled. Her shoulders flinched as they came from behind her. "Lost are we?" Belgium felt the blood and the heat rise to her cheeks as she whipped around. "Je suis désolé... Your house is so big, I forgot what room you two were in." She looked down at the floor in shame. "I came to tell you, breakfast is done", she mumbled. The men looked at each other, blinked and bellowed out in laugher. "What? Don't like our food?" Emil looking like he'd been hurt, by pouting his lips. She smiled. "No, mon ami. I figured my turn to cook. After all I did bring my waffle iron." Emil and Lukas looked at each other in bewilderment and made a slight chortle. "Bel, I have my own", Emil had a hard time stiffling his laughter. "Oh..." She blinked. Of course he would have one! God, she could be a moron sometimes, she thought to herself.

Bel bit her lower lip and looked away as they were laughing at her. She'd been so proud to remember to bring it but forgot that it was a common house hold item in other kitchens. She was so embarrassed. Emil took her by surprise. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. The heat from his body felt nice, and his crisp sent was welcoming. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, giving her cause to stiffen and blink. Lukas did the same shortly after following Emil down the stairs.

As Emil emerged into the kitchen, he had to rub his eyes. There was no way he could have cooked this much nor would he ever have. Norway stoped next to him and sighed. "How are we going to eat all this?" Emil's shoulders shrugged. He didn't know either. Bel pushed them both into the kitchen from behind. Both Nordics nervously looked at each other and sat down. The smorgasbord of food consisted of two stacks of waffles, piled high, jam placed at the table with a butter knife in it, a casserole dish filled with scrambled eggs, fried potatoes with sprinkled cheese on it. The white gravey bowl was filled. He glanced over and saw a plate filled with a pile of bacon. He sipped his coffee and stared at the glass of apple juice next to it. Norway's set up was identical to his. They both started digging in. The food was fantastic he thought. She was a good cook.

Bel started cleaning up immediately as they started eating. "Bel, what are you doing?" Emil had asked with a mouth full of food. She paused and looked over shoulder. "Cleaning", her voice was simple and calm. He knew at that moment that she was used to being by herself and independent. It was common knowledge, if you cook it, the others did the dishes. "Come eat with us", Lukas said while sipping on his coffee. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "It's ok mon ami, I'll eat any left overs if there are some." With that comment, Emil became very irritated. The Nordics have a rule. If you sleep together, you will eat together. She slept in _**his**_ bed, with him and his brother. She _**will**_ eat with them.

He understands she was trying to be polite but she turned his hand down to eat with them after _**she**_ cooked it. He wasn't going to hear of it any more. Norway even had a tick in his jaw. He too was a Nordic and followed the simplest of rules. Emil grabbed her arm as she was doing dishes and dragged her to the table. His grip was tight but it didn't hurt. Bel almost fell on her face as she stumbled forward. "What the!" In an instant he planted his arm firmly around her waist from behind and pulled her into his lap as he sat down. She tried to protest and get up. His arm felt like an anchor that pinned her down. She kicked her feet and tried to push with her arms to get out. He held her waist tighter. "If you don't stop, I'll be forced to use drastic measures." Norway lifted an eyebrow. He wondered what drastic measures did his brother mean.

Bel stopped but only to find a fork full of eggs, cheese and potatoes shoved in to her mouth. She began to cough as tid bits of food when down her throat. She wondered why he was being like this. Bel swallowed and then opened her mouth to protest only to find it silenced by a slice of bacon. "I will force feed you if I have to. I will not tolerate your actions in _**my**_ house. When someone in this house offers to come eat, you will do just that. Do you understand?" His anger got the better of him. Emil never showed his anger, he made it a point to always bury his temper. This time was an exception. She was a newcomer and had to learn a lession. Emil did have to admit it was nice having her in his lap though. She was small and she wiggled a lot. He enjoyed her wiggling. He kept his arm firmly tucked around her waist.

Bel was mortified. She didn't mean to insult anyone let alone piss them off to a point to force feeding her. "I can eat on my own", she attested, crossing her arms and looking the other way. Norway had shoved food in her mouth as the tried to look away from Emil. "Not fair!" She she chewed before she buried her nose into Emil's shoulder. Both men laughed. Norway had to admit it was entertaining to do the picking on, rather than being picked on. Emil caressed her bare arm up and down as he chuckled. Goose pimples formed over her skin. "Stop that." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. "No", he said simply. She tried to swat his hand away while remaining burried into his shoulder. He had to admit , he had no complaints. Her lips felt soft against his skin and she smelled good.

Norway sparked up a conversation, for everyone's sake. Maybe it would get Bel to relax and join them. "Are you going to the Dane's christmas party tonight?" He watched Emil's face go blank. Erasing any smile that was on his face. "I wasn't planning on it. I have a guest." Belgium's French side showed itself. "Party?" Bel's blonde curls bounced around her face as her eyes shined as she quickly raised her head. To everyone's surprise she reached for another piece of bacon and listened to Norway intently. Norway continued with a slight smirk on his face. She reminded him of a child. Her features were young and eyes shined intently. She had an air of innocence about her. He liked that a lot, maybe that was the reason it was a little easier for him to warm up to her.

"Denmark holds an early Christmas party every year for all of us. Emil and I usually go. I have to admit that party is one thing I do look forward to." His eyes land on Emil's form. Bel missed the glance as she was staring at the table with a piece of bacon in her mouth, imagining the party as Norway continued to discribe it. Emil closed his eyes knowing the inevitable. He knew why Lukas brought that stupid party up. Norway found an opportunity to finally get one on one time with him. He didn't mind that part so much, but it was bringing Bel with him. He feared if Denmark saw her, he would act like an idiot and scare the poor thing into a closet, causing a scene.

"Well, Belgium. You are more than welcome to come join us." Her eyes lit up like green flaming orbs. "Really?" Her smile was from ear to ear as she kicked and squirmed in Iceland's lap. Norway nodded and chuckled. Emil kept his mouth shut for the time being. Belgium ate more than she expected, her stomach felt tight. She continued to ask Norway questions about the Scandinavian traditions and had forgotten she was in Iceland's lap. Emil wasn't complaining nor was he going to say a word. He figured if he did, she'd stop eating and continue with the cleaning.

"What time does it start?" Bel could hardly contain her excitement. Iceland chortled at Belgium who was almost vibrating with enthusiasm. Norway just smiled. "Five-ish I believe." Emil nodded. Her eyes widened. "I have to start getting ready now!" She groaned as she looked at the unfinished dishes. Emil assured her that it'd be fine. It wasn't the first time he had to do dishes. She shortly ran up stairs and begun to get ready. Norway and he wondered what all she had to do to get ready. It was ten in the morning, she practically had all day. They weren't going to question it though. Maybe she had some strange custom she had to do. Neither of them thought to much into it.

Norway went up behind his brother pushing his arms on each side of Emil, pressing his hard body into his brother pinning him to the counter. He leaned forward into Emil's ear. "I noticed you couldn't take your hands off of her. You kept your hand on your coffee mug to keep from touching her thighs, but never once took your hand off her waist." Emil paused. His brother was right, now that he had mentioned it. He never did take his hands off of her. Iceland shook it off. "I didn't notice. Besides, you're the one that brought up that stupid party. If Mathias see's her..." His voice was flat, Norway knew he was concerned for her. "He's harmless, besides he doesn't like foreigners that much. He'll leave her alone. There will be lots of his own country's women there. He won't notice her. So now... with that settled. Are you going to dress nice for me?" Emil had to smile, his worries put to ease a little. Norway was right, besides it might be a good experience for Bel. Emil wouldn't be by himself anyways. There was Norway, but also Finland and Sweden were also going to be there. He was looking forward to seeing his family again.


	5. Old Feelings

When they arrived, it was nothing like she had imagined. The atmosphere was bright and colorful. People were everywhere, laughing, dancing in circles, clapping hands, the sound of fiddles filled the air. The smell of roasted pig and lamb filled the room, with an assortment of other smells, beer being on of them. A large roasted pig was being carried through the crowd on four large men's shoulders. Children with little paper bags were running up to people and receiving candy. A stein full of beer was shoved into her hands abruptly by Iceland who wasn't really smiling, but his eyes were. "Drink!" Bel realized that in order for one to hear you speak, you had to yell over the barrels of laughs and fiddles. Bel tapped her stein to his and sipped the dark ale. The beer was stout and bitter but good none the less.

Iceland led her throught the crowd. She realized as they continued to walk through it, she was a bit over dressed. Bel donned on a sleeveless red silk dress, that went down to mid thigh. She had curled her hair and put it up, little ringlets hung down caressing the nape of her neck and the sides of her cheeks, a velvet, red hair ribbon tied in a bow to the side, accented her golden locks of hair. She was happy she wore flats, she'd probably would have already died from all the people bumping into her, if she had worn her heels. They stopped and at the end of the room where a table displayed all kinds of food. She had to try it all, some looked appetizing, like the roasted pig, others not so much, the fish eggs on strange looking crackers.

Before Bel could get any food, a strange firm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Shock over took her and she stiffened and tried to pull her hand back. Her emerald green eyes caught Iceland laughing hysterically. Her scowl made him laugh even harder. "Hej, mit navn er Eber." She blinked as she looked up at the tall, short haired, blonde man. "Mon ami, I'm sorry, but I don't speak Danish. Do you speak English?" Her voice was muffled by echoing claps and stomping of feet. The large built man roared in laughter. "I'm sorry! Hi, my name is Eber." The tall man didn't even ask her name before he pulled her into the ring of people skipping in a circle with arms linked. She tried to keep up and dance along. Bel felt like a fumbling idiot but she had to admit she was having fun. Belgium found herself unable to stop smiling.

Eber took her wrist again and pulled her to the side. He was extremely tall. She came just below his chest in height. He was firmly built man, wearing a casual black tee shirt with a pair of jeans. His deep blue eyes smiled as he smiled. He was handsome, she had to admit. "So where are you from?" Belgium blinked. "I'm from Belgium, mon ami." The man nodded with a wider grin. "That's awesome! I don't get to see to many foreigners around here." Bel blinked with an odd expression. "We Scandinavians don't like outsiders, unless it's a pretty woman, then... we make the exception." His smile and flirtatious voice made her giggle. They continued to watch the other's jumping in the giant dancing circle.

"Who did you come in with", he quickly asked. Bel chuckled. "Before I answer your question mon ami, you answer mine first." He nodded as he swiped a stein of beer off a serving tray. "Are all Scandinavians this forward?" He laughed, it was so loud that Bel startled. "Aye! We are! That reminds me what's your name?" The tall, broad man laid a hand on his chest, leaning forward towards her, laughing. "Bel! The name is Bel, monsieur." He took a long gulp of his beer. "Well Bel, welcome to Ærøskøbing!" Her dance partner was whisked away by a taller brunette with longer hair. She was a very pretty, dressed in traditional costume. Bel took the opportunity to step away. She had lost sight of Iceland and Norway and went looking for them.

Because of her height she was consitantly bumped into and ran over. Everyone was polite and said their apologies, but she still felt like a pin ball in a pinball machine. She couldn't find the two any where. She was afraid to look down hall ways, for it wasn't her home, she didn't have any right, though random people were already doing so. Her curiosity got the better of her though, she found herself wondering the strange halls and entering strange rooms, only for a brief moment. She felt strange doing so but she was looking for the only people she knew.

Bel walked into a large room. Other than the dusty old smell it was much like the one Iceland had for a living room. She turned on the dim light. It was bigger and more trophies hung on the walls. Furs blankets lined the back of the couches, the chairs, and everything else. The person named Denmark, was also into weapons, axes to be exact. Old axes of different ages mounted on one of the walls across from her. Belgium was about to leave when she noticed a black and white picture of her predecessor and a strange man hugging each other and laughing. She picked up the picture and dusted some of the old dust off it. The more she looked around, she noticed more than just a picture on a side table had dust on it. The whole room seemed not in use any more.

Belgium looked around curiously. Running a her tiny finger on top of a table making a thick line of dust. "Wow, this room needs to be cleaned." She spoke to herself as she realized of all the rooms, this one wasn't being used. The others were well cleaned and kept. This one was as if someone just walked out to never walk back in. A picture book caught the corner of her eye, under the coffee stand on the side of one of the two couches. It was large and bulky but it had the previous Belgium and who she believed to be Denmark on the front of it. It was a tiny black and white photo placed in a protective sheath in the front of the book.

Belgium knew it was rude to pry but she had to anyways, her curiosity getting the better of her. She carfully picked up the black leather bound photo album and sat down to look at it. Besides it's not like any one came in here regularly so the chances of her getting caught are slim. She opened it up and it was pictures through out the years of him and her, laughing and holding each other. Some of just her and some of just him, mostly black and white photos. She slowly looked at each one of them with a smile on her face. She was happy to see the prior Belgium so happy. He seemed to be a happy fellow himelf. Belgium saw no pictures with Norway or Iceland any where. Bel thought that was a little odd.

When Belgium got to the end of the book, a letter envelope was taped to the inside of the backing. Just the envelope was taped not the opening of the envelope. She pulled out the letter inside it and begun to read it, once again her curiosity having a hold on her. The language it was written in was English making it easier for her to read it.

_Dear Mathias,_

_I'm writing you today because I don't have much longer. My brother hasn't come see yet. I doubt he will. Before you get upset, I bet he has his reasons. It maybe to painful for him right now to deal with. I don't have much time left so I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything. You kept me going when I didn't want to. It's more than anyone else has done for me. You made me smile in my darkest hour and lent a shoulder to cry on when you already had to much on them. You were ready to carry my burdon all those years ago while trying to rebuild your own cities. I will always be in your debt. _

_I will never forget you. I will always smile on you from heaven. You are someone very special and caring. The thought of you is my reason why I fight to stay alive as long as I have now. Please, when you get this and I am gone, don't forget me. I know it's selfish but you were the only person who made me truly laugh and smile. I felt so safe and warm around you, I hope you can show my successor the same warmth and freindship you gave me. I love you and don't forget that._

_Sincerly,_

_Belgium_

Dong! The clock struck midnight. Bel's eyes glanced at the clock. "Crap", she moanded to herself. Bel folded the letter back, nice and neat and put the book away. She didn't think she took almost two hours looking at the book but the clock didn't lie. Bel rubbed the back of her head and looked out the door and saw no one. The lights were turned off. The only thing lighting up the hallway was an orange glow coming from the main entry way, where the party was being held. Silence was the only thing that could be heard.

She paniced and quickly made her way down the hall. As soon as she got to the opened double doors, she could hear faint sniffling and crying. A man was hunched over, sitting at a table, sobbing. Bel could see his shoulders gently bouncing up and down. He was cursing in his own language and making strange gutteral sounds. He tipped back his beer and finished it before slamming it on the table, causing her to flinch. Bel's heart began to race. She didn't know what to do. He was big and scary. He filled his stein by using the pony keg proped up at the end of table. The large man gulped most of it down and started sobbing again. Bel could tell he was trying to hold back his bellowing, and keep from crying.

Her heart fluttered in fear and concern. Then she realized this was the man in the pictures that seemed so happy to next to her predecessor. He ruffled his hair as he continued to gulp down the brew in the stein. Bel could tell he began to curse again in his language. Bel didn't know how to approach him. She felt he might just take off her head but she didn't have any choice. Norway and Iceland left her, she didn't have any way to contact them and she didn't know exactly where she was. Her palms started to sweat a little as she crept closer. Before she could say anything, her stomach growled. It made an awful loud sound.

The man stopped, holding the stein to his lips. His eyes drifted over to her direction. Bel felt blood rush to her face, her ears, she could have sworn even her hair stood up on it's own. Her body stiffened out of embarrassment and fear. She froze in place but tried to offer the upset gentleman a gentle smile. He snorted at her before finishing his drink. His giant body turned to face her. His face was puffy and red, his cheeks soaked with tears. He used the sleeve to his red shirt to dry them. "Hvad vil du?" His voice was gruff at first but he cleared his throat.

His dark blue eyes watched her very carefully. The man's expression showed a hint of anger. Bel became uneasy and shifted. She even took a step backwards. The man narrowed his eyes. He wanted an answer and she wasn't giving him one. Bel felt her skin crawl, she rubbed her arms up and down briefly. "D.. Do.. you speak English, mon ami?" She began to studder under the pressure of his gaze but was able to finish the sentence. His face turned a different shade of red as he bit his lower lip and turned away from her quickly. "Ja..." He shook his head. "Yes." He closed his eyes to fight back the tears swelling up. Of all the nights, Belgium had to be here he thought. He couldn't see her to well, but her tone, that voice, he'd never forget how lovely it was, even if it did carry a foreign accent.

He swallowed hard. It was difficult. To make it easier, he filled his stein again and started chugging it down. "I'm sorry to bother you... but.. " He looked at her with his dark blue eyes as he continued to chug down the rest of his beer. Bel wanted to finish her sentence, but sat before her was a man who's emotions were a wreck it seemed. She shook her head and offered him a genuine smile. He choked on his beer. It's been forever that he'd seen a smile like that. Denmark didn't know if he could take much more. He felt himself slipping closer and closer to breaking, like a thick black shadow, crawling up his back.

"My name is Bel." He nodded his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Mathias. You're Belgium's successor correct?" Bel nodded with a heart warming smile. He went to fill his stein again when she placed her soft hand on his arm and shook her head. He let go of the glass stein. Her touch sent chills through out his body. His eyes softened as they gazed upon her gingerly. Tears began to swell up. He began to softly cry as she reached up and caressed his cheek. She didn't know why he was so upset but she was going to be there for him, he was there for someone who was a part of her. She knew what it was like to cry alone as well and she would never wish that on anyone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into him. He burried his face in the crook of her neck. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking her shoulder. She didn't mind. Bel rubbed his back and the nape of his neck. He hugged tigher.

His shoulders slumped forward and leaned on Bel with almost all his weight. His weight almost toppled her over. Denmark seemed not to notice. His arms curled around her tighter, sqeezing the life from her. She didn't make one complaint. Bel began to whisper,"it'll be alright". in his ear. His sobs became louder. "They left me, all of them!" He missed his entire family. He felt shame for forcing his family to leave by wanting them to stay. It was like a stab to the lungs and heart. All he needed was them, and they walked out. He wasn't good at displaying his feelings so he forced them out by trying so hard to keep them. Denmark knew he'd lost more than any of them and yet, no one knew but Belgium. The Belgium he knew was always there. She always had a beer in one hand, food in the other, and a smile on her face that was genuine and soft. Belgium lost more then him during those years. Her burden became his, then lost it all. There was nothing anyone could have done but kill the bastard that did it. Bel flet his grip tighten, and hear him grit his teeth.

"I lost him and there was nothing I could do. I lost him due to my selfishness huh? The gods are punishing me for being a horrible person." His cries and sobs were heart wrenching. Belgium shook her head as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure they aren't punishing you and from what I understand... You're not that selfish." She continued to hug him. He stood up slowly allowing her to let go. Denmark looked down on her. "You look just like her." Bel blushed. "Merci, mon ami." Denmark smiled a little. "Tired?" His voice was gruff from crying and drinking, his facial expression had changed from full of sadness to surrendering. She nodded though she wasn't really. He reached down and picked her up with one arm, curling his arm under her, like you would a child. "I'm tired of talking, I just want to get to sleep." She was startled at first but thought it was a nice gesture of him to carry her.

"I have an extra shirt you can use." He said plainly. Belgium heard him but still had lots of questions but she pushed them back. Now would really be a bad time, she thought to herself. "Where am I going to be sleeping." He sighed. "Where ever you like." She chuckled. "I'm warning you, I'm a bed hog." A chuckle escaped his lips. "I think I can deal with that." Mathias kept looking forward, not wanting to look at her at the moment. It felt like old times again and he didn't want to spoil that memory with sad feelings. "Belgium?" "Hmm", she questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I have some waffles in the morning?" His heart skipped a beat. What if this Belgium didn't make waffles? Bel chased all his fears away as she yawned. "As many as you like. I'll make an extra large stack for you." A smile formed on his lips. Yep, just like old times, he thought happily to himself. Though this Bel was different, she had an air of innocence about her and genuine kindness, the Bel he knew still lived inside her. He'd die to protect her if needed. The large nordic found comfort in that, strange as one may think it. Mathias had purpose again.


	6. I thought I knew him

Don't own hetalia, never did, never will. This is for enjoyment only. To my friends in Chatzy... thanks!

Mathias rolled over. The comfort of his sheets let him know he was in his own bed. His head pounded. Last night was a blur. He remembered taking someone to bed. Denmark concentrated. The throbbing in his head almost buckled him over. He pulled a cool pillow on to of his face. It soothed the massive hang over a little. He tried to think. It couldn't be Belgium, she passed away, but the name still flew around in his head. Blurry visions of a blonde in a red dress is all he could really remember. Her smile was genuine. He melted into the sheets as he thought about that smile, of all the things he couldn't remember, that smile he could remember clearly.

Mathias stretched and his hand slipped under the cool side of the other pillow where he felt something velvety under his calloused finger tips. His eyes flung open as he pulled out a red hair ribbon. "It wasn't a dream." His breath stopped in his throat. Denmark wasn't thinking clearly as he sat up. He realized that he was still in his slacks from last night. Mathias didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He looked over to the night stand and saw a little note next to some aspirin and a glass of water. Denmark swallowed the pills with out hesitation and drank the water.

The water was soothing even if it was room temperature. He picked up the little piece of folded paper that said Denmark on the front. _Good morning mon ami. Come down stairs when you feel up to it._ His heart skipped several beats as he read it. He was so happy. His joy sent the nausia feeling in his stomach and the pounding in his head away. Denmark stood and quickly changed into a pair of red and white flannel pants and a plain white t-shirt. When Mathias opened the door, his senses were greeted with the warm smell of waffles and bacon. He sighed with relief. It wasn't his imagination. His stomach fluttered as he became more excited. Denmark almost in a full sprint went down the main hall to the side kitchen entrance.

As he opened the door his racing mind froze. There she was he thought. Belgium didn't seem to notice, as she poured waffle batter into the iron, he had opened the door and was watching her. His heart pounded so loudly he thought she might hear it, as he rested his hand on his chest. Mathias was afraid he might still be dreaming, he was fearful to go in for he might wake up and at this moment he didn't want to. She was wearing one of his blue t-shirts with white gym shorts that would usually just go above his knees, but met her shins half way. She was definitely shorter than her prior country's self. His eyes drank up her image as she cheerfully bounced around the kitchen cooking.

He gazed at her smile. It had been so long before someone in this house was this happy he continued to think. Belgium wasn't able to visit often but when she did it made a world of difference to him. He stood there silently watching her every move. He finally took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen, waiting for all of it to disappear. "Mathias you're finally awake!" The sound of her sweet voice caused him to jump as he opened up his eyes to see a bright smiling face with dark emerald green eyes that seemed to be smiling at him as well.

He took in a jagged breath, nervous that it all might still disappear before his eyes. "Come on. Eat!" She took his large hand and pulled him to the wooden table. He sat down looking at her the entire time. He didn't realize she had slid a huge stack of waffles in front of him, with a side of bacon and eggs. "Belgium?" She turned an looked at him with smiling eyes. "Oui?" He had so much he wanted to ask her but his voice was caught in this throat. He didn't even know where to begin. "Um, Thank you." She continued to smile brightly. There was a long pause between the two. She knew this must have been awkward for him. "Oh, I programmed my number into your phone. I hope you don't mind." She was pouring him a grape juice when she spoke up.

He stopped chewing and swallowed hard. "You... you did?" She nodded wondering if she had crossed the line. He cleared his. "I hope you didn't forget to put a picture of you in there, so I'll know to pick up when you call." His voice begun to sound more playful. "It's a pic, you'll know its me." He smiled and laughed. Mathias began to really dig into his food. It was delicious. It was nice not to eat cerial for breakfast for a change. Ever since Norway left, that's all he's been eating that and beer.

Denmark noticed Belgium didn't sit down to eat. "Are you going to eat?" He knew it was the prior Belgium's bad habbit not to eat breakfast no matter how hungry she was, but he figured he'd test the waters before going for a swim. "Huh?" She glanced over her shoulder to find the large Danish man smiling at her like a school boy. "I.. uh.. already ate." Denmark prided himself on knowing when someone was lying or when someone was telling the truth.

There were always consequences when he was lied to, no matter how small the lie. "Bel." Mathias closed his eyes. Belgium felt a shiver down her spine. His face was bright and cheery but his voice was serious. "Oui, mon ami?" She barely squeaked out her voice as she swallowed hard. Mathias smiled. Yep, she's like Belgium in a lot of things, but some things she's different, a playful thought crossed his mind. He got up and walked towards her causing her to press her back against the counter. He was only a few feet from her when his dark blue eyes opened and gazed at her. His eyes made her gasp and look away. Bel was blushing but Mathias didn't notice.

He swooped in and grabbed her, forcing her to the floor. A loud thump was heard as her back hit the floor tiles. She didn't hit painfully hard she thought, as she was bracing for impact. The arms that surrounded her protected her. All she could see now was a smiling, blonde haired man with beautiful dark blue eyes. His grin was ear to ear, as he had planned something diabolical. Bel squirmed under him. "I don't like being lied too." She tried to protest but his arms tightened. "Now... First of all apologize for lying to me, then we'll discuss punishment." Just when she thought his arms couldn't get any tighter, they did. She had to giggle though. It was kind of funny.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he leaned down and whispered, "say it". Bel blushed bright red. The feeling of his weight of her hips were a gentle reminder that he had her completely under his control. "Fine! I'm sorry! I'm not a morning eater!" He loosened his grip as he rose to look at her. "Now about your punishment." His eyes smiled, they had a gleam she was a little uncomfortable with. She looked at him suspiciously. Fingers dug into her ribs. She squealed and squirmed. Bel laughed uncontrollably. She kicked and screamed with the Dane sitting on top of her. "Stop! Stop it!" She panted over and over again. "I'm sorry!" He stopped for a moment. "Hmm... Shall I stop?" His voice was like that of a cat who was playing with it's mouse. Bel nodded quickly in hopes he would, her chest was tight and it was difficult to breathe.

It's moments like this that Mathias missed. He gazed at her face. Normally it would make one feel a little uncomfortable, but after the tears he shed last night, Bel felt more sympathy. She cocked her head to the side and studied his broad features but before she could study any real feature he picked her up, putting Bel in his lap. Her legs straddled his hips as he rested on his knees. Mathias's hot breath caressed her cheeks. His dark blue eyes studied her facial expressions, a soft smile upon her lips and her emerald green eyes shined gingerly at him. He shivered give her cause for concern. His chuckle low and almost meek.

Normally he would have kissed the woman and taken her on his kitchen floor but this was Belgium. She wasn't just any other woman. Bel was a successor to one of his best friends. He held a great amount of respect for that woman, thus honoring her memory by not trying anything with this one. He couldn't help but growl though, his chest vibrated under Bel's finger tips as she ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest. "Mon ami, you should go back to eating." He shook his head. His untamed blonde hair falling in his eyes. "No, if you're not, neither am I." She huffed. "Don't act like a child. I'm a grown woman, I can eat when I want to." He laughed. "Really? Who's acting like the child now?" Her green eyes scolded him. Mathias laughed louder.

He layed his head on her chest, still chuckling and holding her tightly. Mathias sighed. It wasn't really the fact that he didn't want to eat nor the fact that she wasn't eating, it was just an excuse. He just wanted to hold her for as long as he could. Denmark was afraid she was going to disappear. Bel brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. She didn't know what to say. They had a long pause of silence. He enjoyed her heart beat, her sweet smell, he enjoyed how her chest rose and fell with each breath. His hands supported her back as he held her. They were very warm she thought. She caressed the nape of his neck, tickling the little hairs with her finger tips. He shuddered causing him to hold her tighter.

There was nothing more he wanted at the moment. This was perfect. Her stomach made an awful sound. The growling was disturbing that it startled him back a moment and look at the stomach like it had almost bit him. She grabbed her tummy with both arms and leaned forward on his shoulder, burying her face. Bel felt the heat in her cheeks and didn't want him to see her expression. His laughter made a deep, low rumble in his chest. "See, I knew you lied." "Sorry", she immediatly repsonded.

After breakfast Denmark and Belgium sat in foreroom of his lodge. They were going through photos of him and her predecessor. She was curled up next to him, her legs and feet tucked close to her chest. She had to reach across him a few times to ask questions but she loved to hear how they met at various meetings and ditch everyone to go hang out. He told her all the wild stories they had together and a few intimate ones. He didn't just love her like you would love your sweet heart. He loved her with every fiber of his being, just as much as he loved his Nordics and cared for them. Mathias respected her and cared for her very deeply, he just couldn't show it in front of everyone. Bel could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke about those times.

Belgium could tell he missed her very much, and she was happy to oblige him with questions and her time. Mathias could tell she was lonely and didn't mind being there. Which was nice for a change. His usual antics would run off the most patient of saints, but she'd just laugh and ask more questions. "Bel what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked nervously, refusing to look at her as he stared into the photo album. She quickly thought of a quick witted response. "Spending it with you." She said matter of factly, seeing the pain and uneasiness in his eyes. Her response shocked him. Bel thought she had said something wrong, maybe it came off a little forward. "Oh, god, if you have something to do or if you're busy.. I can..." Denmark cut her off with a dark blue eyes and a wide grin. "No, I'll be spending it with you.. at your place..." She nodded and agreed with a tight hug around the neck. He hugged her back and sighed.

"So I leave for one night and you couldn't call me to tell me where you were?" Iceland's voice broke the two up. Bel's face was red and flustered. His vioce mimiced that of a father who had just caught his daughter doing something she shouldn't have been doing. "I didn't call mon ami, because my phone is at your place." Her green eyes glared at the Icelander who was glaring at Denmark. He looked away quickly. Denmark tried to break the tension in the room. "Yo, Ice! Hey you missed a terrific breakfast!" Iceland wasn't in the mood. He didn't like sharing his new friend with anyone especially Denmark. He even dismissed Norway before coming back to fetch her. "Hey Ice are you going to stay?" Iceland shook his head.

"No, we have important matters to discuss. Thank you for the offer Denmark." Ice's voice had no emotion so it was hard for Belgium to tell if he was mad or not. Mathias picked up on little cues that lead him to believe he was mad about something. Denmark could even see it as a bit of jealousy but it was too soon to tell. Belgium stood up and stretched. "Well, my ride is here, I'll go change. Thanks Mathias..." "Den... Call me Den." Denmark kindly corrected her. "Oh ok! Den!" Her heart felt chuckle relieved a lot of tension in the room.

Iceland's shoulders sunk down a little. He was prepaired to argue with Denmark but guessed there was no need. Mathias didn't protest nor did he stop her. It was strange to him that other countries could come and go as they pleased but any of the Nordics, he'd fight tooth and nail to get them to stay. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but they seemed really close. He figured Mathias would have tried to stop her. Belgium left the room with a bounce in her step. Iceland's violet blue eyes followed her small frame. She was very pretty, he thought to himself. He glanced at Mathias who had a different look in his eye as he watched her leave. Denmark's grin wasn't as wide or stupid like it usually is. His face was relaxed and his eyes were almost glossed over. What the hell was going on with Denmark, he wondered to himself.

Denmark's head whipped around to face Iceland. The shorter Nordic looked at him. "What?" His voice still unwaivered by the heat in Denmark's eyes. "Hurt her, upset her, or mistreat her in way... I will break every limb connected to your body." Mathias's voice was full of warning. The Icelander readjusted himself. "This is sudden." He was a little disturbed by how quick Mathias was ready to defend. Of course he couldn't expect anything less either, after all she did stay the night. Only the Gods know what happened. "I have no intention of doing any of that." Mathias flew to his feet grabbing the shorter man by the collar and shoving the Icelander's back into the wall. Mathias was dead serious as his nostrils flared and his eyes turned to a cold steel blue shade of color. Mathias knew none of them had any real social skills. Belgium pointed that out a long time ago. He was afraid that Iceland would fall into the same trap he did when it came to other countries, by protecting them so much, one would make the other's life hell. He didn't want to see this Belgium go through what he put the others through.

Iceland was quickly reminded that he wouldn't be able to take Mathias even with his own independence. Denmark picked Iceland off his feet with just one arm. "I'm warning you, Iceland." His voice was gruff and low. Iceland knew that temper, knew that sound. Never in a million years would he have guessed Mathias would turn on him. Fear struck his heart and filled his lungs. "Alright, alright! I won't do anything to harm her!" The smell of Iceland's fear helped Denmark relax a little. "Good." Mathias dropped him and walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a black leather book. "Give this to her." Denmark reached out with his hand and offered the old tattered leather bound book. "Alright." Iceland was uncomfortable. It was just like old times, when Mathias barked you listened and did as you were told. That feeling nauseated him.

Iceland nodded and turned to walk out. "Another thing Ice..." "Ja?" Iceland stopped with his back to Mathias. "Never come into this room again." Iceland looked around as his eyes grew wide. He was curious to why he saw a few pictures of Belgium, not the Belgium that was here with them, but the one from the past. He never knew they were that close, eyeing the pictures of Denmark and Belgium, hugging and laughing. "Alright." Iceland stepped out of the room quickly. His mind tried to wrap around the things he just saw and get over the fact that Mathias was being Mathias again.

When they said their goodbyes, Iceland watched the two from inside the limo. They gave each other hugs and Mathias gave her a little piece of paper, which she tucked into her jacket. They had bright smiles on their faces and waved good bye again. Iceland thumbed the ridge of the black book he held in his hand. He kind of wanted to read it but it wasn't his to read. He also had a bitter taste in his mouth about last night. He was so pissed at Norway. He continued to thumb the book.

Belgium got into the limo, she was shivering from the cold. "I wish I had brought a heavier jacket." Iceland snickered. "I'm sorry about last night." She smiled. "No need. I had fun." Iceland shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of her having fun with Mathias. "Um, Denmark wanted me to give you this." She took it and looked at it. Bel opened it. "Oh wow! It's my predecessor's diary!" Bel didn't question how or why Denmark had it, as if she already knew. "Do you know why the Dane had that book?" Iceland barely able to contain his surprise. "Yeah, they were really good friends mon ami. They were even intimate at times." She continued to look at the book. Iceland was relieved to see that she didn't look up to see his facial expression. He was confused. Emil thought he knew Mathias and everything that went on in his life. _He_ apparently didn't know anything at all. The rest of the ride back to Iceland's house was silent. Emil had some thinking to do.


	7. Nightly Routine

Once again.. Do not own hetalia.. never did, never will... This chapter is dedicated to all those that helped me out. This is a little dark and language warning.

Gilbert woke up in a sweat again. His skin burned feverishly. His eyes tried to adjust to the dark as he blinked a few times. Echoes of voices still rung in his ears but he knew he was in his bed, in his brother's house. Gil would just have to wait a moment for them to disappear. He was plagued by nightmares and guilt. Prussia tried to shake the image of Belgium sitting at the piano, that haunting image stirred emotions he let lay for so long. His heart was slowing down and his breath was returning to normal as he wiped his brow, now dripping in sweat, with the back of his hand. Gil touched his cheeks. He realized he'd been crying again. Prussia found a dry spot on the bottom of his shirt and wiped his face clean. His body still raging in heat and his chest hurt. Gil flopped back on his bed only to feel his sheets had become wet and sticky. He sat up. Gilbert needed a shower and to change his sheets.

Ludwig heard his brother get up. It had become a nightly ritual for them both, ever since Gil went to Belgium's house. Ludwig could hear his brother start the shower. It pained him that Gil wouldn't talk about it. He would just drink, smoke a few cigarettes and go back to sleep. He'd sometimes continue to give commands in German as he fell back to sleep. Ludwig knew why his brother was the way he was. Ludwig admittedly was the same. Hell, he was the one to truly blame. It was a weight that he'd have to carry for an eternity.

Gil's mind ran back to the day, August 14th 1914, as he stripped his shirt, his iron cross hung around his neck. It swayed back and forth. The sound of it running across the chain was hypnotizing almost. He reached over and started the shower. Gil paused on the toilet seat as he begun the remember that very day. The day that started it all...

Gil's heart beated so fast that he was almost dizzy. War was declaired and he wasn't able to really take part in it. He was so pissed as he gritted his teeth at the very thought of it. Even his soldiers under his command avoided him, not daring to even look in his direction. He saw Belgium's white little cottage with sun yellow trim, the tulips were in full bloom surrounding the little cottage. Smoke plumed from her red, brick chimney. He had ordered his soldiers to stay off her lawn. They set up their tanks, their gun turrets, and tents, while facing the French boarder. They begun to dig trenches.

Belgium came out of her house with a frantic look on her ivory face. Her color had left her cheeks. "Don't look so pale fräulein." He was able to walk up to her with ease. It amused him to see her looking so unsure of the events unfolding in front of her as she looked back up at him. Bel looked so delicate in her red dress. Prussia's heart raced and his blood pumped heavily, his blood was hot. His country was going to war, but he had to stay here and babysit, to make sure France doesn't try and take her back. "G...Gil?" Her voice was in a soft whisper and fear filled her dark green eyes. Gil's crimson eyes settled on her womanly features as he smiled devilishly. Well at least he could make the best of his situation he thought. After all it was her fault that he couldn't go to war. The woman needed to be punished for it.

He grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her into the house. The smell of waffles filled his nostrils as he took in a deep breath. "Gil!" He whipped her around in front of him, letting her go. He stood straight and proud. He couldn't help but to look like a white haired devil in a German military uniform. Before she could say another word he had pinned her to the wall behind her, his heavy body pressing into her. She made a soft grunt noise as he crushed her. Belgium put up her small hands and tried to push him away. Gil grabbed her wrists and pulled upward, slamming the back of her hands into the wall above. She started to cry and ask why.

Gil knew he had a habbit of getting carried away, he was trying so desperately not to. He was enjoying the moment of control and wanted to make it last a little longer. Prussia managed to hold her wrists together with one hand. Freeing the other up, so he could grab her delicate chin and force the woman to look at him. Gil took great delight to see his punishment working. Hot tears streamed down her face, her beautiful green eyes of her's barely open. Gilbert licked his dry lips and leaned into her ear. Belgium froze in fear.

God, her smell was so intoxicating he thought to himself. He's always enjoyed her scent. Secretly he always wanted to taste her, always wanted to be next to her, breathe her in, feeling the need to touch her; of course he had Hungary, but she was more of a man than a woman, even though she was quite beautiful she could never match up to Belgium. Bel was always in the distance, tending to her brother, singing a lovely tune, or cooking something up that made his mouth water. She would offer him some when ever the chance arose.

Bel was the first one that wasn't affraid of his looks out side of his family. His own generals feared him and thought him the devil for his red eyes and white hair. They wouldn't come near him. Ludwig and her were the only ones to openly accept him. When they would come back from a conquest, she'd ask him to tell her stories as she'd cook for him. Bel was what a woman should really be. Soft and warm. Damn, he longed for the old days. He had to thank Germany for sending him out this way. All anger was erased and nothing but delight filled Gil's mind.

A smile full of malice and hunger developed across his lips. His thoughts twisted in every corner of his mind. Gil's dry, hot lips caressed the lobe of her ear. Belgium gasped from the light touch of his lips and the heat of his breath. "Now I have a proposition for you Bel." His voice was thick and heavy. His words rolled of his tongue in a thick German accent. "I have a soft spot for you. I always have." Gilbert shoved his knee between her thighs and lifted up. Belgium's body stiffened and froze. Bel began to whimper to Gilbert's pleasure. "Now, my liebe, you be nice to me... I'll be nice to you. I am staying here after all."

Prussia's crimson eyes traced down her neck as he pulled his head back. His hand followed down her thin long neck and thumbed her bare collar bone. "Now, what do you say to me, now that I'm home?" His voice thick and taunting. Belgium swallowed hard as she avoided giving him a glare, that would have costed her life. Bel, glanced to the side with a tick in her jaw. "Wel... Welcome home." Belgium's voice dry and unemotional. "Tsk... I don't believe you. Maybe I should remind you the position you're in fräulein." Prussia raised his knee higher, pressing it against the woman's virtue area. She yelped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Welcome home. You must be hungry. There's breakfast on the table." Her voice sounded more believable even though the words were quickened. Gilbert understood and gave her that much. "Danke my dear."

Prussia removed his knee and stepped back. Belgium tried to find the strength to push herself off the wall. She managed to do so with some difficulty. Gilbert's eyes never left her. He was almost salivating over her form. Bel was a delicate flower he had to pluck, over and over again if possible. Gilbert followed her into the kitchen. She wasn't lying about breakfast. Waffles towered in a stack on the table, straberry jam off to the side. "Would you like... like me to reheat them." Gilbert nodded. "Of course and bring me a milk to drink while I wait." He unbuttoned his jacket and watched her do as she was told.

As he was going to place his grey, wool military jacket on the back of his chair, she offered a hand to take it with a plate of waffles to reheat. He had forgotten she was just as much as a neat freak as he was. Belgium hung it after placing the waffles into the oven. She had come back with a glass of milk. Bel went to step away as Gil grabbed her delicate wrist and yanked her into his lap. Belgium's ivory colored was as pale as his own. Gil's calloused hand took not time, sliding up her thigh under her red dress. She tried to kick, as she paniced. He squeezed her knee firmly.

"Don't deny me", he growled in a thick commanding tone. Bel stiffened, allowing his hands to explore her soft, velvet skin. Bel gasped feeling his firm hand on a sensitve spot of her inner thigh. Gil leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head. His thin lips curled up even tighter. Prussia nuzzled the crook of her neck and then licked it. Bel's head snapped around only to meet his lips.

Gil danced his tongue on her soft pink lips. Damn she tasted good, he kept thinking to himself. Gilbert squeezed the inside of her leg as his other hand traveled the length of her back. She gasped for air, allowing him to invade. Bel's hands froze on his chest, he could feel a slight push, making him growl. Prussia hoisted her up, pulling back the from the kiss. His arm swept across the table, knocking off the flower vase, and the milk, both shattering on the floor.

Prussia laid on top of Belgium who was silent with fear. Her emerald green eyes wide and her entire body shaking. Gil pushed himself into her hips. His groin throbbed with pleasure and pain. His erection was so hard that it was painful. Prussia knew he was losing this physical battle so he had to regain his senses. He wasn't about to let her unknowingly win something over him. Prussia stared down at her with his crimson eyes as a stir of emotions clawed at his gut.

In response he took his confusion out on her. Gil smacked her so hard that the crack echoed in the kitchen. "Fucking bitch! I told you, be nice to me.. I be nice to you. Now look what you made me do." Bel yelled out in pain and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Gil... I'm sorry!" Gilbert could tell by her sobs she was generally sorry. Prussia assumed she was sorry for pushing when in fact, it was him losing himself to her. Either way he took the apology and kissed her now swollen cheek and then kissed her lips. This time she kissed back, out of self preservation.

He ran his fingers through her golden hair. "Shh... It's ok." Prussia's crimson eyes danced with joy, his heavy German voice was soothing.

Gilbert woke up with hot water going down his back and his forehead on the shower wall, as he was leaning forward. He was in the shower. Gil didn't know how long he'd been there. His heart raced and confusion set in. Guilt swept over him like a thick blanket yet he had a dark secret that made him sicker to his stomach. A secret no one would know about. He still loved Belgium even though he beat her into submission and his way with her, physically and mentally. It killed him when she left and didn't say a word to him. It felt like his heart was ripped out when she retracted after the wars. He understood her reasoning though.

Prussia loved everything about the woman, and she maybe gone, but he still wanted her. It was so hard on him to see the woman he loved sitting at the piano. She may have looked younger but it was clear that she was Belgium. He sighed turning off the water. He stepped out drying himself. He could use a drink the thought before leaving the bathroom. "Yeah. A drink would be nice. Maybe a smoke too."

Yep, Ludwig thought. A nightly routine. Will it end he wondered. Not anytime soon...


	8. A Page in History

Ok I don't own hetalia, never did... never will... I have a keyboard and an imagination... :D

Belgium got home after spending four days with Iceland. He was very nice and she enjoyed his company a lot. He hugged her and held her cheeks to make her look at him before she departed. Iceland wanted to look deep into her dark green eyes as he made her promise that she wouldn't hesitate to call him and to come over more often. It warmed Belgium to see him care so much after so little time together.

Belgium walked into her two story house. She took in a deep breath. Bel was happy to be home. She leaned against the wooden door after closing it. The woman took off her navy blue slippers and walked the rest of the way in, tossing her luggage to the side. Her home smelled of sweet cocoa and spice, verses Emil's home, smelling of pine and cedar. Bel went to her little white refrigerator and grabbed a wild berry flavored sekt, then proceded to her bathroom to start a hot bath.

The pale yellow, metal tub started to fill with steaming hot water. She let out another sigh of relief. Being on that plane for eight hours would drive anyone nuts, on top of that, her back and neck was hurting. Bel reached for her phone an text Iceland and Denmark that she was home. They both responded differently. Iceland proceeded to tell her welcome home, and hope she had a nice trip, where Mathias had sent _**"huh", who's this?**_ Bel couldn't help but chuckle. She had forgotten, her picture wouldn't come up on his phone during a texts, only when she calls.

Belgium repsonded with, _the waffle fairy._ That's when Mathias figured it out. _**Hej Bel! How was your trip?**_ She wasn't in the mood for chit chat so she kept it simple. Her little fingers tapped quickly in hopes to end the converstation quickly and politely. _My trip was long, I really hate that flight. I found it's quicker to drive, by 3 hrs., mon cher. Right now, I have a bathtub full of hot water._ Bel had put her phone down and continued to undress, slipping off her navy blue dress and her white, lacy undergarmets. She sipped on her sekt as she climbed in the hot water.

To Belgium's dismay her phone dinged. Denmark apparently wasn't getting the subtle hint that she wanted to take a quiet bath. _**Ja, it's the flight to London that does it. Next time just take the ferry. It's even cheaper.**_ She sighed. Bel really wanted some peace for the first time in her life. _Merci mon cher, but it's late and I'm in the bath, I bid you good night. _Bel felt bad, she had cut him off so quickly. _**Godnat! Bel, **_was sent after a long pause.

Belgium got out and dried herself off with her favorite brown, beach towel. The thing was so big she could practically swim in it. She pulled back her blonde curly hair with her blue scrunchy. There's no place like home she thought. Her muscles now relaxed and her body catching a second wind, she found herself not so tired any longer. She walked over to the fridge, after throwing the empty sekt bottle away, and grabbed another. The cold, carbonated, alcholoic bevarge tickled as it slid down her throat.

Belgium walked over to her luggage and pulled out the little black, leather backed, diary she stowed away in the side pocket. To be honest, her curiosity ran deep. It was all she could think about since Emil handed it to her. She was a little puzzled why Mathias had him give it to her instead of himself. Belgium curled up on the white, cotton fibered, couch. Her fingers feeling the rough, warn edges of the book.

Belgium felt a little guilty, she was about to pry into someone else's life. It was confusing to her though, because a that person is a part of her. Belgium closed her eyes and asked for forgiveness. She really didn't know if there was an after life or not, but it helped her feel better as she opened the medium sized, black book. The pages were stained yellow as the black ink was some what smeared. The prior Belgium wrote in English. She was curious to why she did that. Belgium shrugged her shoulders and lifted the sekt to her lips as she begun to read.

_August 14, 1915_

_My name is Belgium. I am a nation, though I was not given a human name, people call me Bel or Bella. If someone is reading this then I didn't make it through the war. If you wonder why I'm writting this, is to help me stay sane. I need something or someone to talk to. Gilbert has lived in my house for a year to the day now and I'm so terrified of him. He controls every aspect of my life as well as the lives of my children. His men beat and murder my men, women, and children. They have raped my nuns, burned my churches. I want to cry at night but it would wake him, so I wait until he leaves. I fear what he would do if he saw me break down._

_This morning he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap. I've gotten used to forcing myself not to struggle. It sickens me, how his hands like to snake up my skirt and feel my knees and thighs. Gilbert kissed my lips repeatedly with a cheshire grin. I force a smile, the same smile I've worked on for so long. If it's not convencing enough, he'll ask me what's wrong. If I don't come up with something quick enough and believable, he lashes at me with heavy, gloved fists. If I tell him the truth he asks me why do I not appreciate him in my home and continues with the assault._

_Knowing the consequences I keep up the ruse. He placed a silver necklace, in the shape of an Iron Cross, around my neck. Gil ordered me to keep it on at all times. I am to never take it off, even if my life depended on it. It felt like he put a heavy silver noose around my neck. I had a lump in my throat developing. All I could say was danke with another smile, but I faultered. I didn't tell him how much I loved it. I knew my mistake as soon as his facial expression changed to a sneer._

_His eyes lit up like bright red stars. "You don't like it fräulein", he hissed. My mind raced as my lips quivered. "I do! I do!" I tried to make my voice sound honest and sincere. Fear had a hold on my heart and lungs as his grip on my wrist became tigher and he grabbed my jaw and squeezed tightly. I whimpered from the pain shooting up my arm and through my jaw. With my free hand I grabbed the wrist of the hand that had my jaw, in hopes to soothe him. It was a lesson I learned quickly not to do. Gil squeezed my jaw bone so tighter, causing my ears to begin to ring. Tears begun to well up in my eyes._

_"I don't believe you." Gil's voice was thick and heavy. I knew that tone. He was about to beat me if I didn't come up with something fast. "I just don't know what to say Gil! No one gives me gifts! You know that best of all, please believe me when I tell you I like it. It's silver, I love silver. It goes with everything I have to wear." I did my best not let my voice quiver, or quicken my words. I've learned over a year, the little mistakes I would make, to cause me to feel that heavy hand of his. _

_At that moment, I didn't know if he believed me or not. I was prepairing myself for the worst. His grip didn't change but his tone did. I was so confused at that moment. "Ha! Typical woman, always thinking about accessorizing." Gil turned my head away from him and loosened his grip. I have to say I was relieved he believed me. Gil slid his gloved hand down the front of my throat. The soft, black leather tightened around my neck. The hand he had around my wrist, disappeared only to reappear on the small of my back. I could feel the soft leather of his glove through my yellow and white day dress. _

_My stomach knotted up as he nuzzled my ear. His breath is hot and moist on my neck. Gil kissed down my neck, above the jugular vein. The Prussian reminded me of a wolf sniffing at it's toy's vital areas. Reminding his prey, he's are only allowing me to live. I felt the shock and moisture of his tongue gliding up the side of my neck. I gasped from the sensation. Gil purred in my ear, his thick German accent raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "I think you like it, when I'm a little rough." Those words caused me to shiver, thank god he mistakened it for something different other than fear. _

_"You do!" His laugh was chilling. Gil's eyes lit up again with anticipation. The German's toothy grin almost made me sick. I did my best to smile and caress his gloved hand that was still around my neck. I dare not try and remove it. The beast was capable of tearing out my own throat with just a squeeze and a flick of his wrist._

_Gil's hand slid up my back and grabbed the back of my head. His hand using my hair to pull back my head, exposing my neck further. He stroked it with some force almost causing me to choke. I swallowed hard to keep from making any sound. It hurt having my hair pulled in such a manner but I did't whimper or cry out. I was afraid of what would happen next if I did. I could feel him get excited, like most men do. He growled like a wolf through his teeth as he forced my face into his. I had to try with all my strength not to push back. My instincts screamed in my head to do everything in my power to push and run. _

_His searing hot tongue invaded my mouth. I wanted to cry then but I just went with the motions. I stroked his greedy wet appendage with my tongue as soft as I could. Gil's chest rumbled and he stood up, almost dumping me on the floor. He pulled me to my feet by my hair and bent me over the kitchen table, with my back to him.. Gil forced my face into the hard surface, crushing my cheek and chin into the dense wood. I didn't know what was wrong. He would just get like this sometimes and for no reason what so ever. I knew what to expect next though, it was pain. _

_He pinned my head with one hand and started to undo his belt with the other. "Gil, please, don't", I begged. "Schalten Sie es", he commanded in a tone I've never heard before. It sounded like he was angry, very angry. My mind raced. I didn't know what I did wrong. I paused a moment and stopped struggling to listen for him to undo his pants. He did no such thing. I wondered why he took off his belt, but as soon as the question crossed my mind, I felt it. His belt was slapped across my back, again and again. I cried out. I couldn't help it. He repeated over and over again. I couldn't tell you how many times he hit me. _

_Tears swelled up in my eyes. He cussed in German but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Another blistering stroke of his leather belt hit my back. I cried out so loud, I started to choke on my own breath. The beating stopped. I was quivering on the table. Gil started to pet my head and kiss the back of my shoulders. "Belgium, let me make this clear to you. I will always be in control. This was simple reminder who your master is." He kissed the back of my head. My flesh screamed in pain as he layed on top of me. I thought I was going to black out from the pain._

_"Now be a good mädchen and put my belt back on." Gil's hands, even under the soft leather gloves he wore, could be gentle. It confused me how he could go from a monster to being sweet and gentle on a flip of a switch. Gil gently picked me from the table and help me stand as I wrapped my arms around his waist. His smile was so smug, I wanted to claw out his red eyes, with my fingernails. He didn't seem to mind that I was shaking like a fall leaf in the winter wind. _

_When I stood straight after putting on his belt, he put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I guess, I was a little to rough with you my liebe. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." Gil's eyes were so soft and gentle. The German's voice even purred comfortingly. I wish he was like that all the time, but those days were gone. The Gilbert I knew was no more, but a monster who teetered into insanity was now here, kissing my forehead and my lips before leaving. _

_Now I'm here writting everything down in detail. I know, it's probably stupid but I need too. I can't take any more. I need an outlet. I even know I have to hide anything I write, Gil would probably kill me, or worse, torture me if he found out how sick he makes me. I hate him. I hate him with everything in my soul. I hope the allies win soon and burn him at the stake. I also pray my children will survive this. They are so dear and precious to me. They are the only thing keeping me going._

_Love, Bella_


	9. Midnight FairyTale

I do not own Hetalia... :) This chapter is a little short, sorry to disappoint anyone. I was aiming to try and show the side of Denmark that is so lovable. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

Bel didn't know what to think. She remained sitting there almost numb. Belgium looked at the clock. It wasn't that late, she thought to herself. Bel didn't realize how hard the wars were on her predecessor. She believed the woman in the diary handled everything the best anyone could, if they were placed in the same situation. Lord only knows that she wouldn't be able to. She would have been curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out and this Gilbert would have killed her.

Belgium gently put the book down and got herself another sekt. She felt like talking to someone. She picked up her little blue cell phone that had little yellow smiley stickers all over it and dialed Iceland. He seemed like the more level headed between him and Mathias. The phone picked up. "Halló..." Iceland's voice was tired and groggy. "Oh! Je suis désolé! I didn't mean to wake you." Iceland must have been a sleep for a while. "Allt í lagi..." The phone hung up.

Bel felt really bad that she woke the poor guy up. Belgium called Mathias, to her luck was up. "Hej Bel! Is everything alright? I thought you went to bed." Bel took another drink of her carbonated wine. "Oui, I just couldn't go to sleep. I need to clear my head, mon ami. You don't mind do you?" Mathias paused a moment and closed his eyes. He had an odd, unsettling feeling inside his chest. Denmark sat up in his dark brown, leather lazyboy and grabbed his remote; turning the tv off as he reached for his beer. "Nej... What do you want to talk about?" "Ah..." Bel's mind went blank, she didn't want to talk about what she had just read but she wanted to talk. Mathias knew she didn't want to express what was bothering her at the moment, it was alright by him, but it wasn't above him to ask though.

"Well, I haven't seen you in almost a week, I just wanted to know what you were up to and did you have a good day?" Denmark chuckled. "I did, tak and you?" Mathias took a swig of his beer from his deep red and black trimmed, porcelain beer stein. "The trip was great! I mean, I got to meet you. Emil and Norway took me around to see the geothermal pools in Emil's country. I had a really good time. Though I do have to admit, I'm not a big eater, but all of you seem to think, I need to be." Mathias laughed loudly. "Of course! You are a little on the thin side, my dear." "I am not", she rebuttled loudly. Bel was chuckling. Her voice still didn't have the sweet ring to it that he enjoyed hearing so much.

"Bel, wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Denmark made sure his voice was soft and comforting. He was very aware of how his voice could come off. Knowing that, Mathais kept mental checks when speaking to people. A long pause and a sigh was heard over the receiver, as he waited patiently. "Look I know it's stupid, but I just got done reading the first entry of my predecessor's diary. It kind of bothered me and I can't sleep. I know... It's really childish but I just wanted to talk to someone, just to hear a different voice and clear my head, mon ami." Belgium curled her legs to her chest as she sat on her couch. She could hear, what sounded like Mathias getting up.

"Nej, Bel. It's not childish or stupid. That book can be down right scary. I know, I read it myself. Hell, I'm even in it. You just have to remember two things.. First off, it's in the past, a lot of us have changed and changed for the better. Second of all, you should learn from her mistakes and take what you need from it. That's why I had Emil give it to you."

Bel felt a little awkward as she fell silent. She really didn't wish to pry into the prior Belgium's life but Mathias was right. Bel pulled a large black, yellow, and red, wool knitted, afghan off the back of the white couch. She wrapped herself in it and poked her fingers through the knitted holes. "Bel", Denmark asked quietly. "Oui", she answerd back softly. "If you want I can read you a story. The old Bel used to call me in the middle of the night, crying about nightmares and I would read to her until she fell asleep." His offer warmed the female's heart. The younger nation couldn't help but smile and bite her lower, pink lip. She couldn't explain why she just became shy all of a sudden.

"Merci mon ami, I appreciate it." Mathais enjoyed that soft tone of her voice so very much. It seemed to soothe him when he was depressed or edgy. It was like a gentle hand, gingerly stroking his chaotic thoughts or wiping the tears he has yet to shed. Allowing him to breathe freely again. She may not be the Belgium he knew, but she still has that same pitch, that same ring, to her voice. Mathias would spend hours listening to the prior nation's speeches at the world conferences

"Oui, mon cher. Please... I mean if..." Denmark had cut her off with a soft chuckle, as she went to finish her sentence. "Bel, hush..." The nation's Danish accent rolled of his tongue. Even though he was hundreds of miles away, Belgium felt safe and comforted. She loved his thick accent, the way he would emphasize certain letters of the words. It was definitely very masculine but very warm at the same time. Mathias pulled out a book from one of the book shelves in his living room. The male nation eagerly sat back down in his favorite chair. He orderd a servant to grab him another beer.

As his drink was brought to him, his eyes never left the dark brown, leather back, book. His large hands quickly opened the tome and flipped through the pages until he found one of his favorite stories. The large collection of hand written tales held almost twenty different adventures ranging from elves and mermaids, to monsters and dragons, but one in particular he loved more than any other. He could hear Bel moving about with anticipation.

Belgium had stretched out on the couch, putting her phone on speaker. She laid it next to her head on the arm of the white piece of furniture. Bel pulled the afghan to her chin and smiled as she closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than for him to start reading. He started to read in English. "In a kingdom far..." Belgium quickly interupted him. "Mon ami..." "Ja", he questioned in response. "Can you read it in your native tongue? I know it's silly but I enjoy listening to others speak in their own language." Denmark choked on his own breath. His voice caught in his throat.

He was very self conscious about his voice. Norway had mocked Mathias so much about how it was hard for people to understand him, he grew to enjoy English, so people _**could**_ understand him. "If..If that's what you want." "Mmm hmm." Bel closed her dark green eyes and listened to Denmark begin to read it in Danish. She loved his story telling. His tone matched that to what was going on, even though she couldn't understand the words, Bel could still imagine what was going on.

Before Mathias could finish the story, he could hear little snores emitting from the other side. They were soft and gentle. Denmark could almost see her chest rise and fall gently. He thought he could hear her delicate fingers wrap around her phone as well. Mathias found himself longing to be there to lay with her, so he wasn't so lonely. Before he hung up, he heard her voice whisper his name one last time. "Mathias... You should come over tomorrow...? S'il vous plaît?" The old viking couldn't help but smile. "Ja, I can... I promise." He could hear her voice get louder as she continued. He figured, instinctually, she was pulling the phone closter to her. "Merci, I'll see you tomorrow...", her voice was at a soft whisper, but he understood every word. His heart fluttered with excitement. Denmark actually had plans to go visit someone.

The phone clicked in his ear and he sighed. He wasn't tired at all, he kept thinking how it was so nice to have a friend again. Mathias let out a chortle. He had lost hope since she didn't call him all week after the last visit but he understood. The world was new to the younger nation. She had her own exploring to do. Denmark looked out the large window that faced the north side. It was snowing heavy and the trees were covered in a thick blanket of snow.

It reminded him how much he enjoyed this time of year. Everyone's in such good spirits and the snow sparkled on cold crisps nights. Denmark lifted his beer to his lips and smiled broadly like he always did, only this time it was an honest smile...


	10. What's Your Name?

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It was the holidays what can I say. Remember I do not own hetalia or any characters, this is just written for entertainment.

The next morning Mathias opened his sleepy blue eyes. He felt good as he let out a loud yawn. It had been a while since he felt like this. His heart was fluttering with anticipation. The older viking was going to Belgium's house. It had been years since he last visited that old, light blue house. He wondered what all had changed during his absence. The servants were buzzing around while he woke up. Mathais could hear his bath being started for him. He stretched a moment and folded his hands behind his head. His white fluffy pillows engulfed him. The large male closed his dark blue eyes. His mind relaxed.

Mathias can still remember the first day he met Belgium. It was like yesterday. It was the day that made him who he was today. He couldn't help but chuckle. Denmark's mind traveled back to that dark, cloudy, day. His thin lips curled up into a smile. It was such a happy memory for him. Now that he thinks about it, a lot of his memories involving Belgium were happy ones. Especially when he was younger.

Denmark was really just starting out. He was building a name for himself with his other brothers. The viking was tall and stout for his age. Though he was already a few hundred years old, he kept his youth as a younger boy coming up in age of maybe fourteen. His blond hair wasn't quite yellow yet, it was still a pale gold and messy. He had brown freckles on his cheeks but his smile never changed. The young nation carried a wide smile around with him, no matter what. An old man once told him, there were many things in his life were going to come and go, but a his smile will always remain. Being who and what he was, the young nation took it to heart.

Mathias came up to a small wooden cottage. It was a two room cottage, with a mossy roof and grey stone, built walls. Someone was bound to be home as smoke bellowed from the grey stone, chimney. His men and brothers were raiding everything and everyone in the small village below the green foot hills. He had grown bored and saw the little, river stone home out side of the tiny town. Denmark made his way through the thick grass. His dark, wool trousers absorbed any moisture from the long, thin bladed, green grass.

He stopped and looked at all the flowers surrounding the place. They were colorful and bright. The oranges and reds, mixed in with the yellows gave the place a look, that reminded him of his own home. His home was full of rock and snow, but it was flat and full of trees. A few flowers grew there during the spring and summer, the look of this house, made him a little home sick.

This new place held no real dangers as he assess his situation. The people here seemed to live carefree lives. Denmark scoffed. Even the men weren't armed or trained very well. He had a hard time understanding why were these people allowed to live such easy, fattening lives, while he and his people had to fight bitter cold and for everything they owned. It wasn't fair, he thought to himself as he adjusted his twin headed axe on his shoulders.

Denmark fought the urge to go stomping in the flower beds. He was frustrated with the gods. He wanted to take everything these people had. It wasn't right that the gods smiled on them with crops, while he fought and scraped for everything he needed. Then a thought occurred to him, maybe the gods gave them everything so _**he**_ could take it. These people would have to work for him! That thought made him laugh. Mathias apologized to the gods for thinking so poorly of them. He could feel a storm coming and needed a place to stay. His boats weren't going to leave for another whole day and it was already evening. They had to load all the women, children, and food and this place had more than enough. He didn't need Odin mad at him, not on top of the highest hill in the village anyways.

Denmark turned back towards the thick wooden door. He knew the door was well crafted. This person may have had money or was the town's chief. Either way he was going to get inside and take them for everything. He was pondering on even staying as black clouds rolled in quickly. His brothers were already taking shelter into the huts below. Mathias kicked the door a few times. To his surprise it came open easily. The younger nation figured the dark, heavy wooden door would be locked and it wasn't.

The sound of Belgium's wooden door made a sudden crash, as it bounced off the back wall. The loud sound had the tiny nation running for under her bed. Mathias could hear someone begin to cry and scamper to hide some where. This annoyed him greatly. Denmark started puffing up as anger started to fill him. He hated cowards.

Mathias made a loud booming voice. "Oye! Bring me your food and your money! I'll let you live if you do as I tell you!" He didn't see a dirt covered little girl huddle under the bed. She was trying to remain silent against her very will, as tears streamed down her face. Her green eyes clenched shut, she trembled in her spot. The bed was violently shaking from her back pressed against the boards of the bed.

The taller, teenage looking viking stomped further in and looked around. He was a taller nation, with wild blond hair and dark, watery blue eyes. He was on a mission to find money, food, and shelter. His heavy boots made a thud sound as he walked across the hard wooden floor boards. The boy's eyes scanned the room.

Everything seemed rather small, or short to him. Even down to the wooden chairs and round eating table. He wondered if this was a home for a gnome but not long after he made his way through the small home, did his sensitive ears could pick up the silent sobs of the little one. "Oye! Where are you?" Denmark bellowed out as he readjusted his large, twin headed axe on his shoulder.

His head cocked to the side as he looked at the vibrating bed that laid in front of him. "Oye! I said come out!" He reached under the straw bed and pulled a, yellow haired, small child, out by the back of the dirty green tunic. Bel was screaming and crying, her swings were wild; Mathias was getting patted by her fists. The little girl kept her eyes shut as she assaulted him with what seemed to be light, little pats on the arm and legs. It made him smile a bit. The sight of Bel attempting to wail on him, was amusing to him.

Belgium on the other hand was determined not to give in and tried to bite him. The teenage nation had enough and pushed her on her butt. He could have sworn the scrawny thing even bounced a few times. That's when he noticed the child was a girl. "Oye! You're just a girl!" The young nation hollered out and pointed in surprise. He was disappointed. Mathias wanted a fight, he wanted his glory but there was none to be found here.

The young Mathias didn't know how to react. He didn't bully girls. He loved fights but not ones that involved little girls. "Tch. You're awfully skinny too. I couldn't even feed you to my dogs." The male nation's voice was bitter. Mathias put a hand on his hip and wrinkled his nose upward. The blond girl finally dried her tears with the back of her hand and tried to kick at him from the floor. "Leave!" Her voice was harsh and loud.

Denmark stuck his finger in his ear to try and get the ringing to stop. He sucked air through his teeth as the ringing in his head was painful. She managed to get her voice in a certain pitch that hurt his beloved ears. Her green eyes filled with anger and fear; she was stirring in all kind of emotions that he could see. "Look, you wasted my time, girl. You can at least give me something to eat and a place to stay." The little nation tried to kick him again with a bare foot and little creamy white legs. He had to let out a chuckle, that just seemed to make her even more upset. Rage filled her dirty little face.

"Look there isn't much you can do to me, either I'll take what I want or you can just give it to me." She stuck out her tongue. "And if you do that again, especially since I'm being so nice, I'll rip that thing right out of your mouth. Got it?" Mathias didn't take to kindly to disrespect, especially after being so generous. His dark blue eyes narrowed on her tiny form. She crossed her arms and huffed. Her dark green eyes narrowed back at him in the dim lit home. If her glare was any more intense he probably was going to bust out in laughter.

Something about the little blond girl he liked. He rubbed his rough hand through his hair vigorously. Mathias knew he couldn't take her home but she was rather entertaining. The young male nation stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. His stomach growled at the scent of rabbit stew being cooked on the fireplace. He glanced over to the round pot that was hovering over the fire. Denmark's mind went back to the little, defiant girl before him as he pushed his thoughts of hunger aside for a moment.

Belgium stood to her feet but not for long. Her green eyes widen as lighting flashed across the sky, lighting up the little cabin in a flash of white light. She ran back under her bed and started sobbing again. Denmark looked up and out the open door, with a curious look. He could see the wind pick up. When the thunder clashed, she yelped. "You're afraid of Odin's thunder?" His voice softened as he stepped to close the thick wooden door. It was perfectly normal for a child to be scared of the God's thunder. It was Odin after all. He must not be happy with someone, Mathias thought.

Another roll of thunder was heard and her sobs got louder. He peeked under the bed this time and saw a small girl curled in a ball. Her bare, skinned knees huddled tightly together. Her dirty little arms, tightly holding her legs to her chest, and her face buried just behind her legs. "It's nothing to be afraid of." The male nation propped his axe against the bed and then attempted to reach under it. To his surprise at the next flash of light, she flew to into his arms. Denmark had now found a little girl, tightly clinging to his leather vest and her nose buried into his chest. It surprised him so much that his body froze.

Her wet cheeks soaking his ivory colored tunic. He actually stammered over his words briefly. The young viking was trying to find his thoughts and his words. No one had ever ran to him for comfort before. It wasn't in his people's nature. "E..E..Everything will be ok, I promise." Denmark chuckled.

He found himself dumbfounded and patting the girl's head, trying to comfort her. "M... Make it go away... Please.." Her soft plea made him smile. Normally he would have laughed at the nation but she was a girl and for the first time someone wanted his help. He liked the feeling building in his chest. It was warm and it made him feel good. His shoulders squared up, he knew he was going to be a large viking, just like his people. Tall and strong, he could use that strength to protect those around him and conquer his enemies.

"What's your name anyways girl?" "B..Belgium", she replied meekly. Mathias blinked in surprise again. Was she a nation like him, because the name didn't sound human. He wondered about this briefly. His body grew stiff for a moment. He didn't know nations could be girls. "Are.. Are you a nation like me?" She looked up and nodded slowly. The young teenage nation swallowed hard. He held her tighter. My name's Danmark, but you can call me Mathias. It's what the humans call me." Her little pink lips pursed. "What? The humans didn't give you a name?" The pathetic thing in his arms shook her head. "Then I'll give you a name!" Denmark was so proud of himself at that moment. He was going to burst with joy at his own brilliance. "Bel! It's short version of your name I know! But it's easy for me to remember."

The younger girl nodded as she smiled. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as the pretty, dirty face looked up at him. He didn't know really why he it made him feel so strange inside. Mathias ran his fingers through his wild blond hair. "Well, you can make me breakfast. It looks like I'll be here all night." The male nation looked away, trying to hide his blush. With out a rebuttal or any resistance to his surprise. It wasn't normal for someone to welcome him into their home, there was a pause of uneasiness on his part. "Sure. As long as you don't leave until the storm's gone." He held the trembling nation tighter with his strong arms wrapping around her, completely engulfing her. He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Deal."

The little nation in his arms went to sleep shortly after that. Every time he had an urge to wake her up he quickly squashed the idea. He kept feeling the heat rise back up into his cheeks every time he looked down. Denmark was glad his brothers couldn't see him like this. Norge would never let him live it down. He did how ever, get up and lay down in the straw bedding with her and covered both of them up with a dingy colored wool blanket. She curled right up into his left side, under his arm. He shifted on his side, forcing her nose into his chest instead. Mathais wrapped a strong arm around her, practically cradling her to him. The female nation didn't stir once during the rest of that storm.

Mathais remembered getting the best sleep that night. It was after that he forced Norge and Sverige to start sleeping with him. It was comforting. The more he thinks about it, the more it made sense that the other two didn't complain about it to much either. The sense of feeling lonely was gone when you slept with someone whether it be his brothers or Belgium. He enjoyed that feeling of having another next to him.

Denmark also remembered that breakfast. He was full. The boy was so full, on the way back home, he skipped four meals. His brothers were starving and giving him dirty glances. Sverige and he got into a few fights that following evening. The Swede was pissed that he was forced to sleep with a crying baby in the hut. Norge apparently didn't have as good as night as he did either.

He was grinning from ear to ear. He also kept Belgium a secret for a little bit. She was his and he didn't want to share. All he could think about was his brothers trying to steal her away from him. He was such a selfish child back then, Denmark kept thinking to himself as his smile broadened.

And that is how a very long lasting friendship begun. Over the next few hundred years, his broad shoulders that Odin blessed him with became her pillar of strength. Of all the regrets he had in life, he never regretted any decision he made for her benefit. Even when she told him something that almost cost her life and another, he swore to protect. His back muscles clenched and his lungs ceased working. A sharp physical pain ran through him, stopping even his own heart. He started to feel tears well up in his dark blue eyes.

"Sir, your bath is ready." Mathias felt his heart quicken during that last thought and he swallowed hard. His eyes snapped open at Emma's voice, he turned his head quickly to face her. He saw his loyal servant of forty years. She was like a mother to him, even though he was older. Emma saw him remain as she aged, she never once asked why. He eventually explained it to her and she still refused to leave his side.

The older looking servant stood there in a long, cotton black dress that buttoned to the neck. She wore velvet, white gloves and a thick, long, grey braid of hair over her shoulder that reached her waist. "Tak, Emma." She nodded and stepped away. Even with what happened to Belgium, Mathias still felt he was at fault. It hurt him so deeply. That particular event, caused him to push everyone away and his drinking to get worse.

Denmark tried to shake those sad, horrific memories from his mind but to no luck. The large male lifted himself slowly and sat at the edge of the bed. A few memories from the second war, still haunted him. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rough hand and took in a deep jagged breath. His back and shoulders slumped forward.

Mathias's face went from a widened smile to a very sad, heavy expression. His lips were held tightly together and his eyes watched the floor. His cell phone rang. It was a normal ring tone, indicating someone he didn't know. He wasn't in the mood to answer it but Denmark reached for it anyways. He flipped the black phone open. A stack of waffles, covered in syrup was displayed on the small screen. Mathias let out a little chortle. His spirits lifted again. This Belgium was a reminder that everything was going to be ok as he leaned back on the bed and answered the phone.


	11. Best Dinner Ever

**My biggest apologies for not updating this . Have been really busy and I started writing other stories. I hope you can enjoy this one. I pray it still has the same feel as the rest of the story. Please review and tell me. Remember I obviously don't own Hetalia or any Christmas songs. Thanks! :) **

Later that evening Mathias knocked on the white door to the light green house. The Christmas lights gleamed off the white trimming. It was snowing heavily that day. The sky was dark and the wind was starting to pick up. A wall of white flakes were falling dramatically. The cold air would making it difficult to breath for most but Mathias was Scandinavian, he was used to the bitter air. The man was covered in at least two inches of snow from head to toe. He brushed the white dust off his shoulders and the top of his head.

Belgium opened the door slowly. Her face brightened at the sight of the Dane. He had a goofy, toothy grin on his lips. The man's poor nose was red as a cherry. His cheeks were flushed and his wild blond hair was kept under a black beanie cap. His hands were gloved under thick black winter gloves, his body was wrapped in a matching winter coat.

Denmark held up a bright blue box decorated with white snow flakes and a brown dog driving a white and red truck on the bottom right corner. The white letters read Tuborg Julebryg. Belgium tried to roll the name over her tongue but failed miserably. Mathias had to laugh as he corrected her. "It's a famous Christmas beer. I served it at my party."

Belgium's emerald eyes grew large with delight. "Merci, mon cher!" She opened the door all the way and stepped aside for the larger nation to come in. The cold air nipped at Belgium's bar arms, her hairs raised as goose pimples developed. Denmark strode in with only two steps, Bel had closed the door behind him.

"Here, let me get that for you mon ami", she quickly said as the female nation was now reaching for the box of beer. "It's heavy, are you sure?" Denmark looked hesitant to hand it over to the smaller nation who was extending her arms. Belgium gave a gentle, reassuring smile as her emerald green eyes met his watery blue orbs. The man swallowed hard. She was dressed in a deep red tank top and cut off shorts. Her feminine curves were accentuated by what little clothes she donned. Mathias cleared his throat as he continued to drink in her features.

The nation's nose pulled his eyes off his host as he started to look around. His mouth started to water as he begun to smell the turkey in the oven, the smell of spice from the pumpkin pies, the peppermint lingering in the air from only who knows what else she was baking. Her home was quite a bit smaller but it still carried the warm feeling his had lost. His ears picked up the faint sound of Christmas music playing in the back ground. The man in a deep baritone voice was singing "Have yourself... a merry little Christmas", he recognized the famous song but not the artist. His smile widened though, it did add to soft, content environment.

Belgium cleared her throat as she stood there holding out her arms, waiting for him to give her the large box. Mathias slowly and carefully handed it over, unfortunately Bel wasn't ready for the weight and almost dropped it. Luckily her bum hit the ground and not the bottles. Clinks were heard as she struggled, turning bright red in the cheeks and ears. Mathias let out a barrel of a laugh. "Oh, mon cher...", she groaned.

Bel swallowed her pride and asked for help up. Mathias, seeing the female nation and the beer were fine, decided to kick off his winter boots and take off his winter garments before continuing onto the wooden floor. "I told you that was heavy", he said between laughs as he bent over to assist the tiny female. "I can carry it honest, mon ami, but I wasn't expecting the weight. I didn't want to drop it." Denmark took the box with ease, as if it was as light as a feather. Bel watched the man in a dark brown, knitted sweater and dark blue jeans step away, giving her some room. "Well you did a fine job saving it." Both of them started laughing as Bel slowly rose to her feet.

Denmark paused a moment to follow Belgium into the kitchen. Once he stepped into the small room, his heart skipped with joy. She managed to decorate the interior of her home and the kitchen was no exception. Christmas lights boarded the top of the walls, next to the ceiling. It was wrapped in green and red garland. Candy canes hung off the red and green decorations. Soft music continued to play. A holly display nestled in the center of the very small kitchen table. The dark wooden table was square and only seated four. He had a good chuckle at the red and white Santa place mats. They were cute with the Santas waving at you and saying ho, ho, ho, in red letters next to the fat man in the sleigh.

Mathias stopped and took a deep breath with a large smile on his lips. The smells were stronger then before, he could smell the spiced potatoes cooking on the stove, the gravy boiling next to it, and the dinner rolls rising, waiting to be baked. He spotted black olives in a small white porcelain bowl sitting on beige counter top. He ruffled his already wild blond hair, with his right hand.

"Jeeze, Bel you kind of went all out." Belgium blushed violently at his compliment. "No, mon cher. I didn't. If I did we'd have appetizers and snacks. I just made dinner and dessert. I hope you don't mnd." The female nation was rather modest, just like his old Belgium used to be. Mathias had to chuckle. "Do you need any help", he asked with a bounce in his voice. Belgium could see how happy he was.

She could see turning him down may break his heart but luckily the turkey was almost done. "Oui! I do!" Bel clapped her hands and spun on her heels as she grabbed for snowman looking, oven mitts. "I want you to cut the turkey, mon ami!" Denmark had to pause. Belgium didn't see his jaw slightly drop and his eyes grow wide. It had been ages since someone wanted him to cut the dinner bird. He watched the tiny framed nation bend over as she opened up the oven door. Strands of golden hair blew back from the heat of the hot air.

Denmark swallowed hard before he realized Bel could use an extra hand pulling the large, golden bird out. To the female's surprise she turned and there stood a tall man with wild, pale blond hair, and deep, ocean blue eyes. He offered out his hands to take the dark metal pan from her. She was speechless. Mathias took it as a sign to proceed. His large, calloused hands over lapped hers; taking the pan from her. A little dust of pink surfaced to his cheeks. He hadn't ever remember being stared at so intently.

Belgium watched him chuckle and shake his head slowly. Her dark green orbs followed him as he slowly turned around to put the hot metal pan on the wooden block sitting on the counter behind him. The female nation, blinking her way out of the daze, started to turn as red as the garland hanging on her walls. "Oh la douleur bonne...", she exclaimed, embarrassed with her own actions. Belgium was to flustered, she missed another chuckle escaping the other nation's lips.

Denmark had no clue what she was mumbling about but it was apparent she was embarrassed. Mathias could hear her put the rolls in the oven. Her foot steps were quick and slightly erratic. He happily listened to her as he cut thick slices of the bird and placed them on a white plate she had already set out. This was becoming the best dinner he has had in a very long time and they haven't even begun to eat yet. Mathias let out a long breath of contentment as he glanced over his shoulder at the female nation who was humming along to the song on the radio and leaning over the stove as she tried her potatoes and gravy.

There were no words to describe his happiness building inside. He wasn't alone for the first time in years. His hands shook as he was doing his best to contain his excitement and joy swelling inside him. All he could do was smile like the idiot he felt like he was. His mind couldn't get past the wonderful feeling of delight he had just being there, hearing her sweet voice, smelling the wonderful food, and watch her dart around her kitchen trying her best to make him feel welcomed. If Mathias didn't think it would make her feel awkward, he'd kiss her.

He decided to keep that to himself and continue with his task at hand. Yep, the best dinner in ages, he thought happily to himself as he caught a glimpse of Belgium setting the table for the two of them. She seemed so happy and beaming with life. He had forgotten what it was like to spend time with another. His heart fluttered as she made her way over to him, her dark green eyes shimmered with joy.

"Dinner time", she announced with a heart warming smile. Mathias grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. It startled her briefly but she laughed and reciprocated the hug. "Tak, Belgium", his voice thick and velvetiy. Denmark pulled away a little to look down at the shorter female. Her curvy body held on to him with her cheek pressed against his chest. "No, mon cher! It's me who should thank you! I'm so happy you came and I didn't have to spend dinner by myself." Bel took a moment to feel his heart beating through his sweater.

Mathias started running his thick fingers through her golden locks of hair. It was soft and silky; much like her predecessor. Denmark could only hope this evening could last a while. He really didn't want to go home to an empty house. Sure he had servants but it was never like this.

"We should eat. I can hear your tummy growling." Mathias turned pink. "Alright, but I call the biggest piece of turkey." Belgium giggled and nodded before she stepped away to pull out the rolls. "But I call the biggest piece of pumpkin pie once where done, mon ami." "Hey no fair!" "Is too! You called the turkey!" "Yea, but we're not on dessert yet..." He childishly crossed his arms and huffed. Bel let out a crisp laugh. "To bad..." She gave Denmark a toothy grin that could match his own. "Oh.. We'll see", he threatened between chuckles. All he could thing about how outstanding the food was and how much better his company was.

_Belgium, where every you are, I hope you can see us and it makes you smile. I'm so happy I could burst. I know you always said it made you happy to see me happy. I just want you to know I love you, always have and always will, and don't ever forget that... So please don't be angry or upset if I fall in love with this Belgium too..._


	12. The First Kiss

**Yay, I got this chapter finally done! It may not seem much but it's been busy around the house. I finally had some time to write. Ok remember: I don't own anything... :D Alright with that said, please review. I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

After dinner Denmark and Belgium couldn't stop smiling like idiots. She was so happy to finally have some company and he was happy to be spending some time with someone. Denmark took another sip of his dark alcoholic beverage. He watched Belgium's ivory cheeks grow pink as they warmed from her own beer she was drinking. "This is really good, mon ami", the female nation sitting across from him, chimed in. "Tak. We only serve it during Christmas time." The bubbly female nation giggled.

The two nations smiled softly at each other. The smell of pumpkin pie still lingered in the air, the radio softly playing more Christmas music. Denmark had a nice warm sensation settling deep in his core. He ran his thick fingers through his wild, blond hair.

A moment of silence fell as his dark blue eyes traced invisible lines over Belgium's features. He watched her so closely that his own breath started rising and falling to her rhythm. Denmark's dark blue orbs memorized every curve and every freckle on her exposed skin. The male nation licked his drying lips before he took another swig of beer. He noticed his hand started to tremble. It was almost torturous to sit across from Bel and not touch her.

Belgium sat quietly in her hard, wooden seat. The younger nation started to peel the label off her bottle. She had so many questions about him. He had explained that he and her predecessor were really good friends but he hadn't explained much about himself. Mathias was a bit of an enigma to her. He was very child like and yet seemed like he had some wisdom to share; the nation was very warm and outgoing but so lonely. She wondered why Iceland and Norway warned her about hanging around him. He was so much fun to be around. After all, she had never experienced a fork duel over a piece of pie before. It was quite fun.

Bel observed him a little closer as she leaned forward in her chair and taking a swig of her dark ale. She took her time and sipped the bitter substance. Different flavors danced across her tongue. It was good. She had never tasted anything like it before. The nation would recommend having it next year.

Belgium's eyes brightened as she took in his handsome features. His rugged jaw line, dark blue eyes that seemed they could swallow her up if she allowed them too. Little strands of hair fell in front of them, teasing her to push them aside. It took all her will not too. She knew she couldn't just stop at the bangs she would have to run her delicate fingers through his thick hair. Bel wondered what it would feel like if she did. Before she entertained the idea any more she peeled her eyes away from his hair and down to th man's pale thin lips. They were creased with a gentle, friendly smile. His sun kissed cheeks were highlighted with a few freckles as her eyes slowly were making their way back up.

Belgium forced her eyes downward again as she gripped the bottle tighter with both hands. She didn't want to make a scene by reaching across and fixing his hair only to mess it up with her own curiosities. She felt slightly embarrassed at her own thoughts. Bel prayed he didn't notice the light pink dusting her cheeks as the woman felt the blood rushing to them.

Mathias smirked as he watched her eyes flow his features. Her eyes fell to his broad shoulders and continued to lower to his chest. From there her lip quirked at the corner. His dark sweater wasn't giving anything away. He liked large and baggy tops. They were always comfortable but unfortunately for Belgium, she didn't get to see much. It did how ever leave a lot for the imagination. Mathias wondered what she was thinking as something in her emerald green eyes flashed and her cheeks became a little darker in color.

Denmark went to ask her what she was on her mind when the lights through out her house went out. The hum of the refrigerator stopped and the radio clicked off. Darkness washed over them instantly. Mathias quickly glanced in the direction of the window. He didn't see any street nor neighbor's lights. The nation heard cussing in French and in Dutch as Belgium got up.

She quickly left the room, kicking something in the process and a flurry of more swear words left her lips. He raised an eyebrow and was concerned for the female nation. As soon as he scooted back the wooden chair, she hollered out so he could hear her. "No, mon ami. Stay there. I know where everything is."

Shortly after, Belgium came in with a large red, lit candle. The glow seemed to only slightly fill up the kitchen. "Sorry mon ami, I have a few more but that's it. I was going to take them to the living room, if you don't mind." He nodded and got up slowly, taking his and hers beer with him. Denmark's grin got a little bigger as Bel stopped in front of him and bent over. He maybe eldest of the european nations but he was still a man who hasn't been in the company of another in a really long time. Her perfect heart shaped rear was shadowed over but he knew from memory what it looked like. If it wasn't for the respect he had for her and his hands being full, he would loved to have grabbed it.

Bel picked up the small tea light, candle she had dropped. "Oh! Sorry, mon cher. I didn't mean to stop so abruptly." Denmark turned three different shades of red. Luckily the candle light hid it. "It's alright, I didn't mind", he nearly choked out. He thought he'd been caught staring. Most females would find it offensive but it seems the mere action went right over her pretty little head.

Denmark sat on the white couch. It was comfortable, he had to admit. Mathias watched Belgium skirt around the room lighting it up with what few candles she did have. They were all white except the red tall, fat one she put in the middle of the coffee table. Bel pulled the curtains open to see nothing but a black abyss. Occasionally a snowflake fell close enough to the window that you could see it was still snowing. "Oh, mon bien! If it's still snowing outside, you'll never be able to leave without me shoveling the walkway!"

Her face was priceless, Mathias thought. Her green eyes were wide and filled with worry. She cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Denmark got up and walked over to the woman before she darted off to get some cloths on. The larger male nation, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. "Do you really want me to go so soon?" Mathias pouted and pursed his bottom lip out as he looked down at her. His eyes lit up brightly as he could feel Belgium tense up from his question, he could tell the answer was no. Bel slid her thin arms around the man's midsection. Her perfume danced under his nose. She smelled sweet, like pumpkin and spice.

He enjoyed the fragrance as he lowered his nose and chin to the top of her head. Her hair smelled like she'd been cooking all day. It was a nice warm mixture of aromas. His fingers played with the bottom of her tank top in the back. The man couldn't resist. Belgium pressed her cheek against his chest. "Not unless you don't plan on reading me another bed time story." The statement caught him off guard so he paused a moment. She looked up with swirls of dark green filling her eyes, a feline smile across her lips, and she took a step back. "You heard correctly, mon cher."

Denmark's mouth went dry instantly. Oh how she was like her predecessor, he thought. He swallowed hard as she took another step away from him. Mathias started to reach for her before she completely disappeared in the dark. "How about it?" A spark flickered deep inside him. The woman practically challenged him with her last question. He shook his head playfully. "I'll show you a bed time story alright... Come here!" He darted after her but Bel was quick. She used her height and size to stay out of his reach just enough to run out the front door.

Unfortunately for Belgium it was the only thing she could think of to stay out of his reach and she'd be damned if it was a bad idea. She squealed when the cold air hit her bare legs and arms. As she leapt off the porch and into the snow, Belgium almost lost her balance. The frosty white stuff bit through her exposed feet and ankles but she wasn't going to give up, not with a tall Danish nation hot on her heels.

Belgium stopped and plucked a handful of snow and threw it at Denmark who easily dodged it. "Hey!" He threw a few back. Belgium dodged one but hit by two. The woman shrieked like a child. "Oh, that's cold!" Her complaints didn't stop her from throwing more of them back. When one finally hit her opponent in the chest, she started jumping up and down in excitement. This caused Mathias to run over to her and after a few tries finally catch her. Both were laughing to hard to say a word. The Dane picked her up in a bridal fashion and started walking over to a large mound of snow in her yard. "Mathias...! Denmark, don't you dare! I swear!" Belgium was kicking her legs and flailing her arms but it wasn't working. The large nation dumped the tiny female into the deep part of the snow

"No...!" Belgium's voice carried through the dark night and into the neighborhood. The, very cold, and very wet snow found it's way up her back, under her shirt, and somehow even in areas that should never be cold. Her body was trembling from her white blanket. Denmark saw an opportunity to pounce and took it. His weight further pushed her into her cold bed of snow. His warm body fought back the bitterness surrounding her flesh. His soft knitted sweater was nice against her exposed flesh. Mathias was giggling like an idiot while he noticed his host's nose was turning as red as a cherry.

Belgium felt the warm, moist breath of his on her lips. The nation begun to lower himself further down on top of her. His hands felt like hot rods dipping into icy water as he touched the flesh of her ribs where her red tank top had riden up from her struggles. Her body rose slightly from the stinging touch and a moan escaped her. The sound went straight through him.

Denmark's body shielded Belgium from the heavy, falling flakes until he lifted her up into his lap as he sat back on his knees, forcing her to straddle him. The white powder was deep enough to come to his hips as he rocked back but he didn't mind. He was used to the cold, much like Russia was. It was almost as if he didn't feel it anymore over the passing ages nor did he care at the moment. His mind was transfixed on the woman he was holding in his arms.

Belgium looked almost like a snow fae in his eyes. The falling flakes became entangled in locks of golden hair. Her ivory cheeks were slowly losing their color but her nose remained red. Her lips started to become a light pale blue. They were quivering and seemed to beg him to warm them up. His lips parted as he leaned a little closer. He closed them as he tried to swallow and then they fell open again as his eyes memorized her appearance. Her sweet, warm breath brushed his cheeks in the cold winter's air. His heart begun to pound wildly and uncontrollably.

He felt Bel's frigid little fingers slide around the back of his neck. The cold wasn't what caused goose bumps to form on his body. The man almost leapt out of his skin from her light caress. He couldn't remember when he was touched so delicately. Denmark bit his lower lip as he instinctively bucked his hips into hers, causing her to gasp. Her grip on the back of his neck tightened. Mathias' slowly slid his hand up her back and grabbed a fist full of wet, golden curls. His eyes darkened. Something animalistic stirred inside his chest. It was raw and familiar to him.

For Belgium, the feelings bubbling inside her were new and frightening. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. Something in his expression made her afraid to ask if they could slow down just a bit though. Her back stiffened and her body heaved with breaths. The cold air, mixed with her virgin fears made it difficult to breathe. Mathias could smell the light hint of fear in the air, causing him to want her even more. A rumbling inside him made a deep growl like sound as he slanted his mouth over hers and forced his dry, hot lips on her soft cold mouth. Belgium clenched her jaw shut, not really knowing what to do. His moist tongue danced on the edge of the icy lip of hers begging for entrance. He felt Bel slowly part her lips allowing entry.

Mathias fully invaded. Her eyes still open, widened in surprise. He ravaged the caverns of her mouth. He was hungry. Bel's tongue had reminisce of the beer still on it and he wanted to taste every ounce of it and her. Belgium felt like he was drinking her own breath away. She liked the caressing of his tongue on hers as he made it dance inside her mouth but she felt at a complete loss. She didn't know what to do. Belgium closed her dark, emerald green eyes and tried to flicker her own wet appendage but it was met with a growl. She flinched with pleasure and fear. Her mind raced and one thought kept surfacing. _**Was she doing it right**_, was all she could think about as he took more control.

Her heart was going crazy as her body was now trembling from the cold and the excitement she was feeling. Mathias slid his left hand around her hip, gripping the bone with his strong grasp. It threatened to bruise the flesh, but he didn't care. He pulled her down as he bucked up once more. His right hand grabbed for more hair and her head back slightly. She found it wasn't painful but it did open up her mouth a little more so he could deepen the kiss. His lips bruising her own.

Bel felt him grind his chest against hers causing a loud moan to bubble from her throat. This also started her own instincts to kick in. Belgium started to rub her freezing thighs against his own as she begun to squirm with delight. Her head was starting to become dizzy and her thoughts fuzzy. Mathias sensed she had been holding her breath for a while now, he pulled his lips from hers and let go of her hair. He was panting heavily, his breath warming her cheeks. The male nation's watery blue eyes met her dark green, dreamy orbs.

He had a smirk on his lips. Denmark was proud of himself. Any man would for controlling them self. All he did was ravage her mouth which was a far cry from what he really wanted to do to the woman. Belgium took in a deep breath finally. Mathias gave a light chortle as pulled her close into a tight hug. About two inches of snow fell off his shoulders and head as he nuzzled her lobe. Belgium bit her lower lip and continued to squirm. She liked what he was doing and didn't want him to stop. The female made a whimper that traveled straight below his belt.

Denmark swallowed hard again and cleared his throat as she played with his hair. Brushing all the snow building in it, off. She was surprised to feel how soft it felt. Belgium thought she could play with it for hours. What little did she know, he'd let her if she wanted to. "Let's get you inside", his voice came out husky and broken. She nodded as he lifted her. Belgium wrapped her legs around his midsection, just above his hips while he cupped her rear, giving gentle, playful squeezes. When he got her inside the dark house, he could still see her blush in the candle light.

Belgium's and Denmark's eyes started to water from the instant warm air. Both nations blinked their eyes dry as he carried her to the soft, white couch. He laid her down on her back slowly, careful not to drop her. His hands started to explore her body, drinking in every curve and bump she had. His rough fingertips danced along her rib cage until they came to the end of her top from there, they slipped under the fabric. She gasped as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Her cold flesh fluttered under his hot palms.

Bel bit her lower lip. "Are you alright", he asked in a sultry tone. She nodded but her body was stiff so he didn't venture any further up. He could see it written all over her face, she had her fears and doubts. The man would respect her wishes if she wanted him to stop. He leaned in to give her a kiss. Mathias wanted to taste her again. He was desiring to hear the little sounds she was making earlier. The corner of his lips quirked upward into a smirk as he gazed down at the blond who looked up at him wide, dark green eyes.

He'd have to take her slow, he thought. Mathias wasn't used to taking his time but now he wanted to try it. He wanted to see how far he could push himself before going over the edge. It was a personal challenge and not to mention the male nation wanted to soak in every moment he had with her. Mathias didn't want to miss out this time like he had in the past with the prior Belgium. Most people don't get second chances like this but some how he did. He made a silent vow that moment as he watched Bel smile up at him as she stared into his eyes. If she ever needed him, he wouldn't hesitate to protect her...


	13. Mein Kätzchen

**I'm back! XD Sorry to leave you all hanging. I am working on lots of stuff at the moment but I figured I'd start working on my old stories again. **

**I missed you guys! *hugs!***

**Anyways! Read and Review please! **

* * *

><p>Denmark pressed his lips lightly to hers. This time he gently and slowly slid his tongue in when she allowed entrance. Bel closed her dark green eyes as a tiny feminine moan filled his mouth causing his pants to fill with a throbbing need. He groaned in response. Mathias wanted to tear off each layer of her clothing and bury himself deep into her core but he knew that wouldn't be possible, at least not tonight.<p>

He lowered himself onto her, using his hips to push her milky thighs apart. His hands caressed the tantalizing flesh. The smooth texture sent shivers of pleasure through the rough pads of his fingers as they gingerly traced lines on her outer thigh. His other hand snaked to back of her head and found a fist full of golden locks, of damp hair. The silken strands tickled the webbing between the fingers. Mathias started to pant and begun to deprive her of the sweet air she so desperately needed.

His dominating presence seemed to suck the very energy from her. Bel felt weaker as she began to tremble. They were starting to move to fast for her again as he ground his groin against her womanhood. Her body had a mind of it's own despite her mental pleas, her hips rose to meet his. He hissed with ecstasy, into her mouth. Belgium's delicate fingers found themselves caressing the back of his neck, playing with the little hairs on the nape while the other one clung for life to the back of his shirt.

Denmark's whole entire body heated up. Her cool fingertips on the skin of his neck felt like cold droplets of water on hot metal. The sensual feeling trickled down his spine causing more pain between his legs. He prayed for strength. God only knows how much he needed it. As a man he desired and craved to be inside her. He wanted nothing more then to satisfy the hunger he's felt for much longer then any mortal could ever imagine.

He could sense the strength withering away from her with the excitement she was feeling and the new sensations flooding all her senses. The sweet cologne he was wearing smelled like sandalwood mixed with jasmine. His teasing fingertips, brushing her thigh causing her to rub the inside of her legs instinctively against his own outer parts of his jeans. Her body heaving with breaths, pressing her bosom to his chest, forcing what little space between them to disappear.

Denmark broke the kiss softly and started to run his lips from the corners of hers, down her jawline, lightly. Belgium gasped when he breathed his hot breath into her ear. The heat slipped down and pooled around the back of her neck. Goose pimples dotted her ivory skin. Belgium's eyes remained close as she was panting for air herself. She bit her lower lip trying to focus on something other then what heavenly pleasures the male nation was doing to her.

Mathias' lips danced lightly upon the tender lobe. Little moans surprisingly worked their way out of her throat. Belgium's eyes flung open and she blushed feverishly. She instantly let go of the brown knitted sweater and covered her mouth. Denmark chuckled as he let go of her hair and pushed himself up slightly. His dark blue eyes were now swimming in colors of the ocean while Belgium's green eyes were bright with various shades of green.

He adjusted and let his other hand trail up her body before setting it next to her head on the white couch. Shifting his weight from one arm to the other, he grabbed her wrist and tugged the delicate hand away from her mouth gingerly. Mathias adored her darkening cheeks. "Nej, I need your mouth to be free", he lowered his tone as he watched her swallow hard. Belgium had been holding her breath for so long she started to see spots.

Denmark started to slant his mouth over hers when a sudden, heavy knock on the door startled Belgium. Her sudden jolt up caused Denmark's and her forehead to collide. Belgium fell back on the couch holding the now throbbing spot. "Ouch", they both hissed. "Je suis désolé!" Mathias rubbed the, now, throbbing part of his head but was chuckling. Bel wasn't quite so amused. Her eyes were wide as she fussed over the bruised spot briefly before another knock was heard. This round it was louder and seemed more impatient.

Mathias looked at her confused. He could tell from her expression she didn't know who it was either. The as if a light went on over her head a smile curled up on her lips. "It's probably my boss come to check on me, mon cher." He nodded and smirked as he watched her quickly climb out from under him and stumble a few steps. Belgium was light headed from holding her breath for so long, mixed with the head rush she was experiencing from standing so fast.

"Coming", she called out as she made her way out of the room and around the corner to open the door. Mathias bit his lower lip and took in a deep breath, as he watched her rear bounce in the blue jean cut offs. He had to adjust his himself before he stood or it was going to show how excited she really did make him. The sensitive skin under his jeans was already tender and a bit painful; the nation didn't want to add embarrassment on top of it all.

Denmark's heart stopped when he heard an all to familiar Prussian accent. "Hallo Kätzchen", the Prussian drunkenly hissed from between his teeth as he pushed himself passed the front entrance. Belgium was a little surprised to the nation called Prussia at her door but with his intoxicated demeanor and his crimson red eyes narrowing on her, Bel couldn't help but back up.

Prussia looked like a silver haired demon. The man's crimson eyes had dark rings around them, due to lack of sleep. His skin was even whiter then usual from being in the cold and his hair soaked with moisture from the snow. The man's wet t-shirt hugged his toned chest and abs tightly, showing off every muscle and strength he still had left. The, normally proud, nation's dark grey military trousers were practically dripping with melting snow on her hard wooden floors. His wet military boots left muddy tracks with every heavy step he took towards her. Bel found herself wanting to run, she had a very bad feeling about this.

Fear started to clutch her chest as the smell of alcohol penetrated the room, erasing any memory of the sweet cologne Denmark was wearing. Belgium could feel the heat off of Prussia's eyes as he sauntered in following her slowly. The man didn't even bother to close the door behind him as cold air came rushing in. Bel stumbled back and fell on her rear. She looked up to see a dark, beastly grin formed on the albino's lips. The deep red eyes filled with a hideous desire.

Belgium forced the bile building up in her mouth, back down her throat. The awful taste and burning sensation almost choked her. The petite nation started crawling backwards on shaky ground. She was trembling horrible, like a fall leaf in the early winter winds. The world around her started to go dark, as if the candle light was being absorbed by some demonic force. She was so terrorized from the look in his eyes that she had forgotten Denmark was there.

Oh God, was the only sentence her mind was replaying. She was so frightened by what this nation had in mind, she couldn't think at all. "Mein Kätzchen... Meine süße, süße Kätzchen... Oh, how I missed you." His words were thick and sluggish. She could barely understand. Bel could have sworn he called her kitten though. He was referring to her as his sweet, sweet, kitten. The female nation shook her head. "I see you haven't missed me much... You know I'm going to have to..." The sound of a bone cracking, made a gut wrenching noise that almost made Belgium sick to her stomach.

Denmark had suckered punch the drunken nation in mid sentence with is left, with a little more force then he had intended too. Belgium continued to sit as she watched the pale blond nation hit the Prussian a second time with his right, before the male could get back to his feet. The albino crumbled under his own weight. Little red spots of blood dotted the hard, wooden floor where Prussia now laid face down.

Mathias rushed over to Belgium. She was in a state of shock, her green eyes were wide, her skin was pale. Belgium had lost all color to her. Denmark proceeded to scoop her up in his arms careful but swiftly. She didn't need to see the aftermath. "Ma.. Ma.." Belgium attempted to speak his name. "Shh... It's ok kæreste. I have you", he said in a deep, hushed voice. Bel was still to much out of it to realize he had carried her into the living room, safely settling her back down on the white couch.

Mathias' large, thick hand kept running over her golden locks, smoothing out her displaced strands of hair. "Shh... shh...", he continued to softly coo. Bel looked as if she was going to cry but no tears spilled. That much he was relieved to see or he would have had to kill the Prussian now laying lifeless on her floor behind them. Bella continued to try and say Denmark's human name but couldn't to her dismay. She was so disturbed by what just happened. The larger male nation cupped her cheeks.

"Breath", he instructed with a smile. She took in some deep breaths. She felt her racing heart begin to slow. "Good", he stated with his thick Danish accent rolling off his tongue as he continued with a calm, boyish grin. "I'll take care of the idiot and you rest." His voice sounded so reassuring, all Belgium could do was nod.

When Mathias stood, his deep, playful, blue eyes met hers. This caused him to ruffle his hair before swooping down and stealing one more kiss. His sweet cologne filled her senses again as his lips seemed to bring hers back to life. She felt her limbs regain strength. He had become her hero as it seemed he was her predecessor's as well. Bel felt a jolt in her chest as he stepped away. He actually grunted as he hoisted Gilbert over his shoulder. "Remember I'll be back in about 5 minutes." All she could do was gently rub her lips with the tips of her fingers as they still tingled from his kiss. Catching her do this out of the corner of his eye, he let out a soft chortle before closing the door behind him.


End file.
